The Birthday Party
by KricketWilliams
Summary: Derek's turning the big 4-0 and needs a date for the celebration in Chicago. As usual, I don't own a thing.
1. Chapter 1

_AN: This is another long one, rather a "reverse Reunion" story (Thanks miriah22 for the idea). Not quite the same, but a family story at that....Although on the show, Derek is only going to be thirty-seven, Shemar Moore turned forty this year. He was doing the talk show thing, talking about needing to settle down and how his mom wanted grandbabies. So, I boosted Derek's age a bit, and gave him the same issue._

_PS. Happy Mother's Day to everyone; I'm off to breakfast with my six year old._

**Chapter 1  
**  
"And how is my precious baby boy doing two months before his birthday? June is right around the corner."

Derek was sitting at his desk with the lights off. He felt that bleak; he needed darkness. "Momma, I'm doing fine."

"My baby is going to be forty!" she said with no lack of drama. "I remember what it was like, giving birth to you. Your daddy was so proud, but so nervous. It was hot for early summer…"

She was going to start about the labor and delivery, and how his dad nearly drove off the road. He was firstborn, so he was the most difficult, but most exciting, delivery she had. He'd heard the story a million times, and truly he loved it, but right now, he couldn't concentrate on that.

He needed to scare up a fiancée. Fast.

"And right on the corner where the Steak n' Shake is now, your father nearly took out a fire hydrant!"

He was so used to this conversation, he knew had about fifteen minutes before she was going to hit him up on the whole grandbaby issue. He'd been telling her he was dating someone rather seriously for the past few months. That wasn't a lie. Tamara was pretty good to him, and he was good to her. They'd seemed to click more than the usual woman he dated. He actually thought he stood a chance of bringing someone home.

However, like usual, that sort of serious relationship dwindled quickly. He worked sixteen hour days at the BAU; it didn't equal easy relationships. He tried, but most of the women he met were not exactly looking for more than what he usually wanted. Especially after they found that he was never home, hardly ever in town even, and married to the FBI.

He sighed. His mother had insisted on throwing him a milestone birthday party, intermixed with a family get together. Desiree and Sarah had their say in it, too, and they'd completely agreed. He was heading to Chicago, and just about everyone he knew was going to be at the party, wishing him well.

But the main person, his Momma, was going to be there wishing she had the grandbabies she'd been pushing forever for. It wasn't that he didn't want kids. He did, someday. He just didn't have the time or inclination at the moment to find the right person for that.

He didn't know what to do. His mom was astute. She'd know damn well if he just brought some girl down to visit. She could sniff out that he wasn't serious about her. She could do that with dates in college and high school; a fake fiancée chosen poorly would crash like a house of cards.

"And after three hours of pushing, you came into this world, so bald and adorable," she gushed. "Kind of like you are now, sweetheart."

"Thanks, Momma."

"You know," she said in the tone he knew meant business. "You need to experience that, too, sweet boy, before I get too old. I'm not getting any younger-"

And there it was, the set up. He bit back a sigh.

"You're sixty-three," he interrupted, scoffing a little. "And healthy as a horse."

"Still, I'd love to see grandbabies."

"You have Jacob and Molly."

"Yes, I do," she said with a sigh. "I love them dearly, you know that. But they don't have the Morgan name. You know how proud your father would be, his son carrying on his name."

Oh, she was digging deep tonight. It was not good. Derek started to rub the back of his neck, the beginnings of a tension headache coming on.

"Anyway, I'm not saying kids right away, but you should be thinking about seriously dating someone, Derek. You're almost forty; it's time to settle down, son. What happened to the last girl?" He could tell she was thinking. "Teresa, right?"

"No, Momma, Tamara. We broke up. But I am seeing someone else," he said, lying for the first time as an adult to his mother. He had two months to find someone, and quickly, before she made his life hell. Well, she didn't really, it was more self-imposed, but still... he hated disappointing her.

"Ooh! What's her name? Who is she?"

Derek looked up just as his best friend walked in the door. He knew he shouldn't say it, he shouldn't involve her with his little lie, but he did it anyway.

"Her name's Penelope. She's a friend."

"Your Baby Girl? That person you've talked about for ages?" His mom nearly squealed, and Derek knew he'd made a terrible mistake. "Oh, son, that is _fantastic_! Finally, you pick someone you know will work with you. It's not easy being married to someone in law enforcement. I know from experience. But her being in law enforcement, too, makes things so much easier."

"Momma, we're just dating right now," he said as quietly as he could.

Not quiet enough. Penelope laid the papers she was carrying down on his desk. She looked at him, and her jaw dropped. "Dating?" she mouthed.

He shrugged his shoulders and covered the mouth piece of the phone. "It's Momma. Hang in there; I'll make this right."

"You better," Penelope said, scowling at him.

He couldn't even hear what his mother was saying anymore. She was talking a mile a minute in very excited tones. He wasn't going to be able to make this right. Not tonight, with the way she sounded.

"Momma, I gotta go. Penelope's here," he said, looking at Penelope with a sheepish expression.

"Tell her hello, and I am so excited to meet her," Momma Morgan said. "Tell her now, okay?"

Derek looked up at Penelope with a pleading look. "My mother says 'Hello' and she is excited to meet you."

"Oh, better yet, Derek," his mom said excitedly, "let me talk to her."

"No, no, Momma, that's not a good-"

"Hand me the phone, Morgan," Penelope interrupted, her hands on her hips, glaring at her best friend.

Derek tentatively held out the phone to his non-smiling baby girl.

"Ah, yes, hello….. Yes, Derek has told me all about you, too…. Oh, I would love to come visit sometime soo- June?" She completely stared Derek down. "Oh, yes. I'll be there…. Nice talking to you."

She hung up the phone, took a moment to compose herself, then ground out with steely calm, "Mister, you are in serious trouble."


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: Thank you for the reviews and alerts. This is an epic again, big ol' huge story.... hang in there... it all goes well. I only do HEA, after all!_

**Chapter 2**

Derek gulped. Looking at the gorgeous redhead in front of him, she didn't look that furious. She looked angry, but not pissed. However, he knew her too well. This was the calm before the storm. He'd put his foot in it; he never should've volunteered her to be his faux girlfriend without asking her.

To be honest, Derek wasn't too worried about it. He hated to admit, but deep down, he knew he'd be okay. His goddess had never let him down, not in nearly six years of friendship. She may be ticked and be unhappy with the turn of events, but she'd be there if he couldn't find anyone in two month's time. He had no doubt about that.

Still, he needed to approach this in a delicate fashion. Be smooth and suave, not ruffle feathers. Clearing his throat and putting on his million dollar smile, he began speaking.

"Baby doll-"

"Where the hell do you get off telling your mother we're dating?"

Oops. He needed to try more finesse.

He didn't get a chance to say anything else. "Derek, I have been your friend, your colleague, and your partner in crime for just about everything you could possibly dream up, but lying to your mother is not in my best friend job description!"

He started to sputter. "I know. I'm sorry, I just didn't-"

"Just go alone!"

He gave her an incredulous look. "Hell, no. Nah-ah. No way. I am not doing that!"

"Just bring a regular date." She narrowed her eyes. "Someone else."

He grumbled an oath under his voice and looked away from her.

Sighing heavily, she continued, "Why don't you just tell her the truth, then? You had a girlfriend, you tried, it didn't work."

"She wants grandbabies. Wants me engaged and settled." He sighed even more heavily than she had. "I've been promising her forever I'd get engaged by the time I was forty. She wants to plan that so badly, and it seemed reasonable at the time."

Penelope peered at him. "How old were you when you made that vow?"

"Thirty-four."

"Six years?" She snickered a little bit, shaking her head. "You've had six years to come up with a fiance, and you didn't do it? It was time to stop playing the field awhile ago, honey, if you knew that was coming up. Stop wasting your time."

"I did find someone awhile back. It didn't work." She looked at him with interest on that tidbit, but he continued. "Anyhow, it wasn't wasted time with the other women. It was valuable experience."

"Bambi? Nina? Jeanette?" She arched a brow. "Wasted space between their ears and wasted time for _you_."

"Not wasted in certain ways." He leered at her. "In fact, I'm willing to go _waste_ some more time tonight, if you want to, baby. Say the word."

"Promises, promises." She rolled her eyes, then changed the subject. "Just tell her no, it didn't work," she said reasonably.

He frowned. "You try telling her no sometime and see how far you get. It's not an easy thing, princess."

She stared at him. She knew he was telling the truth. Derek was very close to his mother; not exactly a momma's boy, but devoted to her. She was a single mom and gave her all to Derek and his sisters. In return, he ended up protecting her and caring for her an awful lot growing up, and still loved taking care of her. He hated to let her down. Penelope respected and really liked that about him.

Penelope knew she'd have to kick the grousing aside and just deal with the consequences. Morgan knew as well as she did, she'd go along with his scheme. It was a given in their friendship.

"You should've asked, Morgan. I'll do it," she said, calming down despite herself. "Although I have a perfectly good boyfriend and I don't need a _pretend_ one."

"Yeah, yeah," Derek grumbled. "Good old Lynch. I know."

She glared at him and continued, "If you'd asked, I would've been okay with the whole thing. It wouldn't be my favorite thing to do over my vacation, but I would've done it."

"You don't have to say it so distastefully," he ground out, scowling at her. "I'm not exactly the hunchback of Notre Dame."

"No, you most certainly aren't." She couldn't help but smirk, but then she looked serious again. "It's not you personally, sweet cheeks. It's the whole lying thing. It's bad, Derek."

"Baby Girl, I'm sorry. I'm going to do whatever I can not to involve you." He sighed. "I'm going to try like hell to get a different woman. I have two months until my big birthday bash in Chicago. I need to try and find some chick I can reasonably bring back there, one that's respectable."

"Okay, that's all well and good. However, you said _engaged_. You mean some chick you're engaged to?" He nodded, so she looked at him like he was crazy. "You're going to get engaged in two month's time?"

"If all goes well... then, yeah," he said, shrugging his shoulders. "No big deal. I have to get married sooner or later anyway."

"What about love, romance, all that stuff?" She frowned at him. "Everyone wants that, Derek."

"Believe me," he teased with a little half grin and a wiggle of his eyebrows. "Anyone with me for two months will get a whole lotta _romance_, Morgan style."

"Not that, Hot Stuff," she said, looking immensely sad. Derek hated when she gave him that look, like someone had shot her puppy. "I'm talking love and the whole kit and caboodle."

"In two month's time?" He scoffed, wrinkling his nose in distaste. "Please. I'm not going to find that in two month's time. I might not find that ever again. Romance is a dream state anyway, made up in one's mind. As long as the sex is good, I can work on the _romance_ after." He grinned at her, a big cheesy grin. "You know, build on whatever I do find."

"Morgan, that's a bad idea."

His Blackberry buzzed. He read it quickly and smiled at her. "And here is Clarissa. First person to try to _build_ with. She's got a good cornerstone," he made an outline of a woman with a rather large, J. Lo type butt in the air, "so I have a good head start."

"What if you don't find someone in two month's time?" she asked, watching him stand up and grab his coat.

"Then I resort to plan B," he said, smiling at her. She looked at him with confusion, so he clarified, "Getting on my knees and begging you with whatever you want to be my fiancée for the weekend."

She winced. "Dang, Hot Stuff. That's a bad plan B, too."

"Then I better get cracking, right?" he asked with an impish grin.

"Yep," she said, then she laughed and saluted him. "Good luck and happy hunting!"


	3. Chapter 3

_AN: Thanks for the reviews. Hope you enjoy..._

**Chapter 3**

Derek was waiting for Penelope at the local bar. It was two weeks, and nine dates later, and he still hadn't found anyone remotely close to being a decent girlfriend, let alone his fiancée. This whole thing was getting really disheartening. He'd never felt like he was unappealing before, but suddenly he was having those types of thoughts. He needed to ask his Goddess about that. She would help.

He enjoyed yet another beer, waiting for the object of his thoughts to show up at the bar. She was helping him tally things, coming up with solutions. She'd even suggested a few women to go out with. They weren't really Derek's type, but he didn't care. He needed all the options he could get.

"Hey, Hot Stuff," a perky, pretty Penelope said, plopping down on the stool next to him. "A fuzzy navel, please," she said to the bartender, before turning to him. "Any luck?"

"No. I'm almost forty, unmarried, and nearly out of prospects," he grumbled, looking very down in the dumps. It was obvious Derek was just a trifle tipsy. "That is not a lucky man."

Penelope wanted to laugh. The best looking man she'd ever seen in her life was sitting there, moping about not being married. She knew about fifteen girls that would jump at the chance to date him. She used to be one of those, until she met Kevin.

Still, he was rather drunk, and rather pitiful looking. She decided to have mercy and try to cheer him up. "That's silly, sweet cheeks. You can have the pick of the litter."

"Oh, hell, no," he said, shaking his head. He downed the rest of the beer he had, then signaled for another one. "No decent woman will have me. I meet a pretty girl, I get her in the sack, we have a hell of a lot of fun, then… that's it." He looked up at her seriously. "I'm being used."

She snickered and waved the bartender away. "Derek. It's the type of girls you pick. They aren't _lifetime commitment _material."

"What about the ones you sent my way? Nope, not them either." He hung his head dejectedly. "What is it about me that says _'He's not Mr. Right'_?"

Penelope's stomach turned. She'd suggested he go out with a couple of girls she knew. He went out on a date with them, but they didn't say anything about hitting it off. She didn't like thinking someone she set him up with would use him. Actually, thinking about him having sex with her friends didn't make her too happy. She should've thought about that before she suggested them.

She had to ask. "You slept with Doreen and Lora?"

"No," he said, then added with a grin, "but they wanted to. Especially Lora. She has a mouth like a Hoover. Could suck the skin off a potato."

Penelope blushed at what that implied. Lora seemed so… nice, too.

He was watching her, and laughed. "She didn't do that either, Baby Girl. I wouldn't let her. She wasn't my type."

"Well, okay," she said, feeling remarkably better, although she shouldn't. She had someone, and Derek should be with someone, too.

She looked at him more closely; he still looked downright depressed. It was not a pretty picture.

She put an arm around him, giving him a squeeze. "Come on, Hot Stuff. You could have anyone you wanted."

"No, I can't," he said quickly. "I've asked you a million times, and you don't want me."

She scoffed. He was back to teasing. "You idiot."

"See?" he said, scowling. "Even you don't take me seriously."

"Derek," she said, sighing, "you were teasing. I have someone."

"Yeah, I know," he said, frowning. "I'm always teasing."

She was puzzled by the way he said the last comment. "Well, you are, right?"

He ignored that and continued. "Wanna know the dumb thing? I want to be married. I want to give my mom those grandbabies. I want to coach Little League and see my wife pregnant, and I want to grow old with someone." He looked up at her with the saddest, softest brown eyes, filled with unchartered dreams. "I want that, P. Why does no one want that with me? What the hell is wrong with me?"

Penelope's heart broke in her chest. She wanted those things, too. She hadn't had a clue Derek wanted any of that. Always the flirt and the tease, she really didn't take him seriously. It was hard to do that. He hadn't taken her seriously all these years, either.

That needed to change now.

She smiled at him encouragingly. "Okay. I am here to help. We are going to fix this. Let's look at this from a dating perspective. Let's say I'm single. How would you approach me?"

"How would I approach you?" he asked, his eyebrows going up. Then a slow, wicked grin crossed his face. "Oh, baby, you know what I want to do with you."

"Derek," she began, but she stopped as he looked at her.

He reached for her hand, bringing it up to his mouth. He sucked just the tip of her middle finger into his mouth, then he flicked his scalding hot tongue over it and circled slowly, his eyes heating immeasurably in that short period of time. She repressed a shudder, knowing exactly where that tongue movement would feel best.

She scowled at him. "Morgan. How can I help you if you won't be serious?"

"I am being serious, sweetheart."

"If you approach all women like that, they are never going to take you seriously," she said, scowling harder. "You will be seen as-"

"Not all women, Baby Girl," he said, leaning closer. "Just you."

She could smell the alcohol on his breath, and see the glassy, glittering look in his eyes, and knew exactly why he was acting the way he was acting. Most men were horny when they were drunk. Her Hot Stuff was no exception.

She shook her head. "Angel fish, you have two weeks to find a woman to sort of marry you. I suggest staying out of the bar and seriously talking with a bunch of ladies."

"You asked me how I'd approach _you_, sweetheart," he said, smiling at her with a naughty grin. "That is _exactly_ what I would do to you, if you gave me a chance."

She stood up, tossed money down for them on the bar, and helped Derek stand. "Come on, honey. Time to go home and sleep this one off."

"Damn," he grumbled loudly under his breath. "My own Baby Girl. I pour my heart out, and she _still_ won't take me seriously."

"No, she won't. Not when you're being an idiot." She was smiling as she walked him out of the bar.

* * *

"Where's Morgan?" Prentiss asked Penelope as she walked into Giuseppe's. Reid, Em, JJ, and Penelope had all decided to go have pizza after work. It was something they did about once a month. "We ordered already, by the way."

"He's on a date."

Reid's eyebrows shot up. "Again? He's been on a date every night this week."

"What's so surprising about that?" Prentiss questioned with a smirk. "It's Morgan, after all."

"He must like this Ginger to go out with her all week," JJ added with a smile.

"I thought it was Andrea?" Reid asked, his eyebrows knit in confusion.

"I heard Tammy," Prentiss added, and the confusion around the table continued. In less than ten seconds, all three people turned to look at Penelope.

She flushed uncomfortably and took a sip of her beer.

"Penelope," JJ began quietly. "What's going on?"

She shifted in her seat. "I don't think it's my responsi-"

"Spill, Garcia." Emily was giving her the eye. It was rather daunting. She would never like to be under interrogation by Emily; she'd give up state secrets easily!

She sighed. "Derek is trying to find a fiancee to bring down to his mother's for his birthday in two months."

"A fiancee?" JJ asked incredulously. "You have got to be kidding."

"No," she said flatly. "I tried talking him out of it. If he doesn't find one, he's going to ask me to do it."

"That makes more sense," Emily said. "That would work."

Pen glared at her. "If it works, you do it."

"Derek and me?" She snorted. "P, we'd kill each other. _You_ and Derek, on the other hand…" She let her voice trail off suggestively.

"She has a point," JJ said, smiling inwardly with twinkling eyes.

Pen turned to glare at Reid, waiting for his comment.

He looked up at her and blinked. "What? I'm innocent! I said nothing!"

"Good."

"Thanks." As he was leaning forward to take a bite of his bread, he said under his breath, "Congratulations, Mrs. Morgan."

"Oh, you!" she exclaimed, whacking him on the shoulder.

"Children," JJ said, laughing. "Let's just eat."


	4. Chapter 4

_AN: Thanks for the reviews! It was fun to put some of the team in there a bit. Posting now before CM tonight...looks so good!...._

**Chapter 4**

It was four weeks and twenty-three disastrous dates later. Derek knew he was toeing the line very closely to the due date, and there was no one, abso-fucking-lutely no one who even came close to being a serious girlfriend, much less a candidate for Mrs. Derek Morgan.

Not unless he wanted to pay for her.

Unfortunately, that was a thought. He could hire someone to do it, an escort or an actress. However, Derek had never had to pay for a date, or sex, in his life. He sure as hell didn't want to start now.

Deep down, he knew he wasn't trying very hard, either. If he listened earnestly to his heart, he'd know he really didn't feel comfortable going with just any girl. He'd told Penelope he didn't care about romance, but he wasn't really telling the truth.

He wasn't a born romantic, but Derek was raised seeing the love affair his parents had. It was a true, passionate love they had shared. His mom had been single for almost thirty years now, because no one could take the place of his dad. Deep down, he wanted some woman to love him like that, and he wanted to love her in exactly the same way.

He started thinking what Penelope said was right. Just tell the truth and be done with it. He was all set to do that, until his mother called, all thrilled she was finally meeting his Baby Girl. She'd told her sisters, Derek's Aunt Pat and Aunt Janet, and they couldn't wait to meet her, too. He froze. The excitement, the joy in her voice, was irrevocable. He couldn't burst her bubble. He just couldn't do it.

In all honesty, he knew all along he was going to bring Penelope. The dates didn't work because he wanted P. there, but he also felt awful about making Penelope lie. He wasn't proud of it, however, he also knew she could pull it off. There was so much... _something _when he was with her. Penelope loved him, he loved her. There was a lot of chemistry and attraction and friendship there. It was magic, in a lot of ways, when they were together.

His mother would know Penelope was exactly what he wanted in a woman. Laughter without flightiness, love and compassion, confidence without arrogance, beauty with sex appeal, passion with caring. Most of the time, those words exemplified his Baby Girl.

Nonetheless, she had someone; he knew it, and he'd given up a long, long time ago about getting in the way of it.

However, he knew it would be damn convincing once they started acting the part. She knew a whole lot about him, and he knew a lot about her. There wouldn't be a lot of awkwardness; they didn't need to kiss a lot or anything. They could be one of those couples that didn't like too much PDA.

He laughed. The rest of the team teased them already about their public displays of affection. They were infamous for it. They liked to touch and hug. They didn't kiss, not on the lips at least, but they did just about everything else. They were constantly touching; this would be no different.

No, it shouldn't be a problem or be too awkward.

It hit him then, exactly how he could proceed with a clear consciencious. He smiled to himself. He knew exactly how to solve the problem of having Penelope lie. He put his hands in his pockets and whistled as he walked down the hallway.

* * *

"Excuse me?" she asked, complete confusion on her face. "What did you say, Hot Stuff?"

"I said, '_Will you marry me_?'"

She laughed and stood up, getting ready to leave the restaurant table. "Derek, you're as nuts as a ten pound Christmas fruitcake."

"No, hear me out," he said, smiling. He held her hand and made her sit. "I know you don't like lying. To be honest, I don't like asking you to lie for me. I am doing this, so when anyone asks you in Chicago if you are engaged, you can say it with a clear conscience."

She looked at him as he took a ring out of his pocket and slipped it on her finger. It was a perfect fit, and it didn't look cheap. "Where did you get that?"

"A friend of mine is a jeweler."

Her heart pounded. It was the most beautiful ring she'd ever seen. Marquis cut, probably about a karat, and glinting like a chunk of ice in a highball, it was breathtaking.

"It's stunning, Derek," she breathed. "How did you-"

"It's a loaner, so don't worry." He was grinning at her, obviously proud to have been so clever.

For some reason, that took some of the wind out of her sails. She didn't know why; it wasn't like she wanted Derek to really marry her. Seriously, a borrowed ring shouldn't matter to her. However, as much as she didn't want to admit it, it did matter. And even more ridiculous to her, it _hurt_.

She smiled stiffly. "That's nice." She was quiet for a moment, staring at the gorgeous but cold stone, and then she laughed a little.

"What?"

"First time I get engaged, it's fake and it's a borrowed ring." She smiled at him, her sense of humor returning. "Kinda funny, huh?"

Derek didn't feel like that was very funny. His Baby Girl deserved a lot better than that. He felt like an ass and a heel. He may not be the romantic sort, but he knew Penelope was.

He didn't want to take that away from her. "Look, honey, I'm sorry. You deserve better than this, I know it."

"No, Hot Stuff, seriously," she said, smiling. "It's all right."

"So you'll do it?" he asked, smiling back and squeezing her hand. "You'll be my fiancee and come home with me?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Perfect," he said, kissing the back of her hand. "Now, you get to pick anything you want. What would that be?"

She smiled off kilter. "I haven't really thought about it. Can I get back to you on that?"

"Sure, princess," he agreed. "Whatever you want."

She slid the ring off and handed it back to him.

He scowled. "What's wrong?"

"Kevin wouldn't like me wearing another man's ring in town here. That would be kind of awkward."

Derek felt like someone had punched him. He didn't know why that bugged him so much. He was used to his Baby Girl being with ol' Lynch. For some reason, her having his ring must've been clouding his mind. He shook off the fog and shrugged. "Oh. Okay."

She sighed, then raised her shoulders with an excited grin and a crinkle of her cute little nose. "When do we leave?"

"Three weeks from today."


	5. Chapter 5

_AN: Thank you for the reviews! Last night's CM episode was awesome. Here's the morning edition... may send a PM edition, too....._

**Chapter 5**

Penelope sat next to Derek at the airport, waiting to board the plane. She was feeling a little apprehensive, having to meet Derek's family and friends. Still, being with Derek was always fun, so she was anticipating a mostly good time.

She looked at the gold band on her hand with the beautiful diamond on it. It felt so foreign, like her hand was heavy. It was silly; she wore so many other rings in her life that were much bigger, much heavier. She didn't know why this felt different. Maybe because it was a stamp of ownership; it screamed, _We're together_.

But they weren't, really. So instead, to her, it screamed, _We're lying!_

"Have you decided what you want?" Derek's low voice interrupted her thinking. He was in jeans and a t-shirt. His right ankle was resting over his left knee, and he was balancing a _Sports Illustrated _on his lap. "You get anything you want, you know."

She looked at him with a completely deadpan expression. "I want a million dollars."

He arched a brow. "Within reason, Baby Girl."

"Okay," she said, really thinking. "I haven't thought about it much, really. Maybe a new Mac book or something like that." She shrugged. "I don't know. I'm not really high maintenance. I get what I want for myself most of the time."

He reached over and held her hand, then kissed it. "Let me get it for you. Whatever you desire, I want to give it to you."

She looked at him with a sultry grin. "Oh_, mon cher_. Promises, promises."

He grinned bigger at her. "I'd get off cheap that way."

She snorted. "You'd get off for sure, but I don't know how cheaply."

He chuckled. "Damn, girl, that dirty mouth of yours."

She picked up her _Cosmopolitan_ and opened it. "Don't worry. I'll tamp it down around your mother." She started to read. "Ooh! _See all of_ _Paris in fifteen days_."

"Still want to go there?" he queried, looking at the look of rapture on her face and smiling. "That could be your gift."

She snorted again. "I'd need someone to go with, Hot Stuff. Kevin has no desire to go."

"I'll go with you; it'll be fun," he said, obviously surprising her. "Come on, seeing the Eiffel Tower-"

She interrupted excitedly, "Drinking _absinthe _outside the _Moulin Rouge._"

"Seeing cancan dancers." He was holding back a laugh, which made her smile.

"Eating baguettes," she added with a wink, "and cheese."

"Sharing French kisses," he murmured, his husky voice dropping a few octaves. "Making love all night long."

She rolled her eyes. Of course, he was teasing again. "Like I said; I need to find someone to go with me."

"I volunteer, angel," he said softly. "Just say the word."

Her pulse tripled in rate. He looked so sincere, it was uncanny. "I'll think about it."

Grinning, he went back to his magazine, and she allowed her heartbeat to return to normal. They were both quiet for a long time after that, still reading, until Penelope _oohed_ again about something.

"Hey, I wonder if this is a truthful article. _Help him find your G-spot. A step-by-step guide_."

This time, Derek snorted. "Ol' Lynch have a hard time with that one?"

Penelope looked up from her magazine and scowled at him. "Derek. Be nice."

"It's easy enough to find. On the top, about two inches back," Derek said, grinning at her before looking back at his magazine. "I can draw him a map, if he needs it."

Penelope looked at her magazine and scanned it. They basically wrote exactly what Derek had just said. She was glad he wasn't looking; she was blushing scarlet from irritation and embarrassment.

She stood up and dropped her magazine on her chair. "I'm going to the loo. _Behave_ when I come back, or I'm sitting over there."

"Yes, dear," he said like a chastised husband.

She glared at him, but his eyes were twinkling. She huffed and walked away.

He smiled and started reading again. He loved to get a rise out of her. A moment later, he shook his head and put the magazine down. He couldn't figure out what someone like Penelope was doing with Lynch.

She was gorgeous, funny, and nice. She could do a lot better than the resident geek of the FBI. Why the hell didn't she see that? He shrugged. It was nothing he could do anything about.

He stood up, walked over to the coffee shop in the airport, and bought two lattes. One sweetened, one plain. When she came back, he handed her the plain one.

"Thanks, Angel Fish," she said, taking a sip. "Perfect."

"Want to try mine?"

She reached for his and took a sip, then immediately wrinkled her nose. "Gah, Derek! Too sweet. What flavor is that?"

"Cinnaberry. It's cinnamon and raspberry." He took a sip and nearly rolled his eyes with satisfaction as the flavors exploded over his tongue.

She giggled.

He frowned. "What?"

"I just think it's kind of funny six-one of sculpted, tough FBI agent drinks things like cinnaberry lattes." She was holding her cup with both hands, savoring the warmth. She looked over the top of her covered cup, and winked at him. "Very masculine."

"Are you ever going to stop picking on me for my coffee choices?"

"Sure, cupcake," she said, still grinning devilishly.

He waited. He knew she wasn't done. Not by a long shot.

"So, did you eat your Cookie Crisp for breakfast this morning, too? Flavor your milk with chocolate syrup?"

"Woman," he growled. "Don't make me regret bringing you with me."

"Nonsense," she said, as boarding for their flight was announced. "This is going to be the best thing you've ever done."

He looked at her winning grin and smiled back at her. "I have no doubt of that, sugar."

He picked up her carry-on and his, draped his arm over her shoulders, and they headed towards the breezeway.


	6. Chapter 6

_AN: Hi folks! First as always, thank you for the reviews! Second, this is the second update today. I probably won't be able to update tomorrow. Out to see a concert with the girls (Brooks and Dunn this week, Nickelback in two weeks...oh, hell, yes!). Hope I am not bombarding you all tonight too much!_

**Chapter 6**

The flight to Chicago was uneventful except for some regular turbulence, but Penelope still felt rather sick. She really didn't like flying; it raised her nerves. She usually brought something, a magazine, a book, or some knitting if she was fortunate enough to be on the BAU plane. However, she was so nervous, she couldn't focus on reading. She had a slight greenish pallor by the time she disembarked from the plane.

"Baby, you okay?" Derek asked, carrying the bags and Penelope's purse. She was holding her stomach, looking peaked.

"I don't fly well," she admitted, then stopped. "Actually, I fly fine. It's the take off and landings that get to me."

He laughed a little, transferring the rolling bags to one big hand so he could put an arm around Penelope. "Sweetheart, you are so lucky you're not a profiler."

"Seeing all that blood firsthand again? Once was it for me. The pictures are bad enough, thank you very much!" She turned even greener, her stomach really churning.

"Don't think of that, honey," he said, squeezing her a little tighter. He started walking really quickly, half-carrying Penelope.

"Hot Stuff, I can't keep up… oooh," she said, nearly jogging along with him, trying to keep her gut from coming up. "Please, slow-"

"Trust me, Angel; I know what I'm doing," he interrupted, continuing to rush along exactly the way he had been before she'd spoken.

Penelope was sure she was going to lose her cookies. This was not the way she wanted to start her vacation. He was rushing her towards the sliding exit doors at O'Hare. She was going to kill him for making her run.

The moment she stepped outside into the breezy Chicago air, she felt immeasurably better. She held on to Derek's side, drawing in a deep breath, feeling the ghastly nausea slip away.

It all made sense now. He obviously couldn't explain; she would've thrown up. She had no doubt about it.

"Thanks, Morgan," she uttered as she started to stand up again.

"Fresh air. Only thing that helps," he said, leaning down to give her a kiss on her forehead. "I know. I had a few rotten flights in my days. Hurled more often than I want to admit."

She gave him a surprised grin. "I didn't know that."

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me, sweetheart," he said, grinning wolfishly back at her. "But I'm willing to let you find out; especially certain things…."

She slapped his arm. "You have the worst one track mind."

"As bad as yours, woman." He looked up and saw a cab approaching. He put his fingers in his mouth and whistled loudly.

"I've always wanted to know how to do that," she said, as he opened the cab door.

"You can't live in Chicago and _not_ know how to do that." He slid in next to her and told the cab driver the address to his mother's place.

"How far away is your mom's?" she asked.

"Forty-five minutes, depending on traffic. Chicago traffic is brutal," he said.

"Oh, okay." She started feeling a little nervous again. This was it, she was in Chicago and meeting Derek's family. She hoped she could do it, hoped she would be convincing. She owed it to Derek; he was truly a good guy. The best she knew, really.

Derek leaned closer, slid his arm around Penelope, and smiled. "It feels good to be home. Let me tell you about my family…."

By the time they were halfway to the Morgan house, Penelope felt like she had a million people bouncing around in her head. The Morgans were a big group. Derek's immediate family was small, just his mom and sisters, their husbands, a niece and nephew. Derek's mother had only one brother, a priest, and two sisters. Aunt Janet had one child, and Aunt Pat, two.

Derek's father had been one of four kids. He had two brothers and one sister. They each had five kids, and their kids had kids. They wouldn't all be there at the party, Derek could almost guarantee.

"Growing up, they showed at some of the big festivities," Derek explained, "but that was it. I never remember most of their names, to be honest."

Then there were the neighborhood friends who were constantly and consistently around. They were more family than most of Derek's biological family. They had ridiculous names like _T-__bone _and _Monster_ and _Mr. Mercedes_.

"What was your name?" she asked, knowing he had to have a nickname.

"_Leo_," he said with a laugh. "Like the lion. I have no idea why." He rolled up his shirt sleeve, showing his right shoulder. "See? I got a lion tattoo because of that."

"Hmmmm," she said, running her fingers over the tattoo. It was beautiful, and quite intricate. "Did it hurt?"

He smiled. "Baby, it was a thousand years ago. I don't even remember it."

She snickered for a second. "What did _T-Bone _get tattooed? A giant steak?"

"No," he said with a smirk. "It was a dinosaur, I think, but your idea would've been funnier."

She spent a long time absentmindedly tracing the swirls and curves of the tattoo. She didn't think about what she was doing, and he didn't stop her. He sat very still. His skin felt warm, a little different, a little rougher than hers, and the muscle underneath was hard, even when he was relaxed. It was fascinating to her.

A long while later, she snapped out of it. He was simply looking back at her with a warm smile on his face.

"I'm sorry," she said, blushing. "I didn't mean to get stuck."

"The lion was staring at you, right? He hypnotized you." Derek winked at her, and she smiled back.

They were quiet for a moment, before she murmured, "Do you regret getting tattooed?"

"No," he said. "It's part of me, where I come from, what I've done. I might get more, someday."

"What would you get?" she asked, looking at the fierce lion again. It was really elegant, a work of art, but Derek himself was beautiful, _au natural_. She didn't think he needed anything else. She pictured tattoos all over his arms, back, chest and shuddered at the overkill.

"What are you thinking?" He was giving her a smirk, like he was holding back a laugh.

"You don't want to know." Pen shrugged, but added, "Just don't go overboard."

"No, not that. I'd like to get my wife and kids names tattooed somewhere. Maybe initials near my lion or something," he said, smiling wistfully. "I've always wanted to do that."

"That's sweet," she said, "but your wife should get yours tattooed somewhere, too."

"That would have to be somewhere on display, sweetness." He shot her a wicked grin, and ran his fingertips over the curve of her cleavage. "Right there, _Property of Derek Morgan_, tattooed in red."

She looked as if she were considering the prospect. "That would work. As long as you tattoo _Property of Penelope Garcia _right there," she said, tapping the bulge between his legs.

His eyes were wide, and his mouth gaped open.

"In hot pink," she added with a wicked grin of her own.

He burst out laughing, then beamed a huge, genuine smile at her. "Oh, sweetheart, this is going to be one hell of a weekend!"


	7. Chapter 7

_AN: Whoo hoo! Boss let me out 2 hours early today (And she reads my FF! I **blushed** when she told me she liked "Fine" a whole lot! LOL, she knows it!). So, I am able to post today after all. Don't know when I will get to respond... sorry for being slower. Here comes the next one..._

**Chapter 7**

Derek was extremely excited. The cab was passing all the old haunts he used to hang at when he was a kid. There were the bad memories, those couldn't be extinguished completely, but he'd made his peace with Chicago a few years back. Now, it was home again, and he couldn't wait to see the many faces he loved.

He was also looking forward to showing Penelope the many good things, everyone and everything that made an impact on his life. His Baby Girl was a huge part of his life. He thought about all the things that truly mattered, and she was on the top of every list. She was the best friend he would ever have. He didn't doubt it; Red Delicious loved him, and he loved her.

"Oh, shit, Hot Stuff," she said, interrupting his thoughts. She was looking very apprehensively out the window with her mouth hanging open.

Derek glanced up. Standing in front of his mother's home was a group of about fifty people, young, old, middle aged, smiling and laughing, running around. It was a definite party atmosphere. There were a bunch of balloons, tables, and a huge sign that read:

_Welcome Home Derek and Penelope! _

A chill ran down Derek's back. He wasn't expecting quite that much of a welcoming committee. "Damn, Penelope, I swear-"

She turned to glare at him, and he quickly quieted. "You are so, so dead when we leave Chicago."

The cab stopped, and someone immediately threw the door open.

"Leo!" the man yelled, causing Penelope to jump a little in her seat.

"T-Bone!" Derek yelled back, jumping out of the car. He and the man did some odd handshake thing Penelope figured was needed to join the _stupid nickname club_.

"My man!" T-Bone said, shaking his head with a laugh, looking at Derek from head to toe. "Damn, you're looking old."

"Oh, fuck off," Derek said with a grin, tossing his arm around the other man's shoulders. The two men started walking away towards the crowd. " I'm still young enough to steal your girl! Is Mercedes here? How about Chops? Shit, it's been years since-"

"That will be seventy-seven dollars, ma'am," the cabbie said, taking their bags out of the trunk.

Penelope stood there, feeling like a whirlwind had hit her. Derek had just deposited her in the middle of Chicago among a pile of people she'd never met in her life, with a big fat cab bill. She was really, really going to kill him.

One second later, Derek came running back with the cab fare and a tip. He put his arm around Penelope. "Baby, I'm so sorry, I got carried away, and-"

"Hey, Penelope," T-Bone said, his eyes scanning over her before he nodded approvingly. "You fine momma, what are you doing with an old ass loser like Morgan?"

Penelope wasn't sure what to think of T-Bone, but he obviously cared about Morgan. That was enough for her.

"I'm just doing him a favor by being here. He couldn't find anyone else, so here I am," she answered honestly, giving Derek a wicked grin. He deserved that for running off and leaving her there.

Derek's eyes widened in shock, and she had to fight a snicker.

T-Bone simply burst out laughing. He reached for Penelope, giving her a huge hug and a kiss, an enormous one, smack on the lips. "Damn, girl, I like you!" He slid his arm around her, pulling her closer to his side.

She started getting carried away by the typhoon that was T-Bone. She hadn't expected to be kissed like that, not by some football buddy of Derek's. She'd never even kissed Derek like that! She glanced over at Derek, who didn't look very happy at the turn of events.

"Hey, T-Bone," he growled, sliding between T-Bone and herself. "She's my woman. Don't forget it."

There was an obvious underlying current to what Derek said. He wasn't teasing; he meant every word he said. He had a high amount of possessive heat in his eyes, causing Penelope to shiver.

T-Bone's eyes were twinkling. "Then keep her by your side, man. Shit, she's a keeper; we're all going to try and steal her." He grinned, slugging Derek in the arm. "Seriously, dude."

It was obvious from his tone he wasn't a bit serious, although that's what he said. Penelope was pondering that when a warm female voice called out to her.

"Penelope." She looked over to see Derek's mother. She was lovely, tall and thin, with curly red hair and freckles.

"Hello, Mrs. Morgan," Penelope said, smiling warmly.

"I can't believe I am finally getting to meet Derek's Baby Girl," his mother said, hugging her immediately. "Thank you so much for coming to meet me! I'm so overwhelmed."

"It's so nice to meet you, ma'am," she said, hugging her back.

She held Penelope at arms length. "Now, none of that ma'am and Mrs. Morgan stuff. I'm Momma, you hear?" Momma Morgan was beaming from ear to ear. "I still can't believe it. Derek's Baby Girl. "

Penelope started to tear up. She hadn't called anyone Mom since she was eighteen years old. It was overwhelming for her, too. She hadn't realized how much that would affect her. This woman was opening her heart to her; it was an amazing gift she wasn't going to squander.

"Thank you," she whispered, too overcome to speak louder.

"You're so beautiful; inside and out. It's in your eyes," Momma Morgan said, bringing up a tissue to wipe the few tears Penelope had coursing down her face. She looked over at Derek, her own eyes misting. "Derek, you chose well, honey."

"Thanks, Momma," he said, putting his arm around his mom and kissing her forehead. He had the bags in his other hand. "We need to put these away. Where are we going to be?"

"Your old room, sweetheart," she said. "You two can go there and relax for awhile. We're going to barbecue tonight; if you need to rest, do it now." She grinned at P. "There are a ton of people who can't wait to meet you, Penelope!"

Penelope was certain there were not two beds in Derek's old room. They were an engaged couple, she supposed they thought they should be sleeping together. She was certain that would quickly become uncomfortable.

She tried to delay the inevitable. "I don't think we need to rest, anyw-"

"Oh, sure you do," she said, squeezing Penelope, then whispering conspiratorially near her. "Take all the moments of privacy you can get, dear. Once the babies come, there's no time for this _quiet time_ anymore!"

The big wink Fran gave her made P snicker. It was almost too much. Derek's mother was basically encouraging them to go upstairs and have sex. "Really, I-"

"Come on, Baby Girl," Derek said, putting his arm around her, leading her to the front door. "Let's go."

"Wait!" someone with a camera shouted out. "A quick picture, okay?"

"Hi, Aunt Janet," Derek said. He leaned closer to P and whispered, "Family shutterbug. She won't let us go until she gets her shot." He began to grin, turned, and then they both smiled for the woman.

"Okay," she said, running over. She showed them the picture preview on her Cannon. "Nice, huh?"

Derek looked down, and then smiled at Penelope. "We make a gorgeous couple, Baby Girl."

She had to fight rolling her eyes at him. "Hot Stuff, you're pushing it," she said under her breath.

He frowned. "I'm serious. Look at us."

She looked down and couldn't help smiling. "We do look kinda cute, don't we?"

"That's my girl," he said, kissing the top of her head.

"What kind of kiss is that?" T-Bone said from the side of the steps.

"That's true," Aunt Janet added with a giggle. "That was very anemic, Derek. Come on, Morgans and Ryans are known for our public displays. I'll get a picture."

"Damn! I gave her a better kiss," T-Bone said. He arched a brow. "Step aside and I'll show you how it's done."

"Hell, no," Derek said, putting the bags down. He wrapped his arms around Penelope, splaying one big hand against her low back, pulling her closer.

She stiffened a little. God, she didn't want their first kiss to be in front of everyone without any preparation at all. "Morgan, I-"

She didn't have a chance to say anything else. His head lowered, and his mouth was on hers, robbing her of any other words she could say. She thought about her role, about what she was there to do. She planned on not reacting; to pretend, but not feel anything from his kiss.

What she had planned did not happen. His mouth was hot and soft, the pressure a perfect amount. It was absolutely dizzying; she was having a hard time gathering thoughts. She didn't expect the rush of heat and tingles that ran down her body, causing her to stiffen again, but in response, not stress. Lord, he tasted heady, like warm, spicy male. She felt her eyelids getting heavy; she gave in and closed her eyes, stopping all thinking. Instead, feeling took over, terrific, intense feeling.

Derek planned on giving her a short kiss, a hot little one that would shut the crowd up. Pretty soon, he didn't notice the crowd at all. All he could feel and see was the beautiful woman he was holding. She felt so good in his arms and pressed against his body. He could feel her soft breasts, the beginning curve of her ass under his hand. He pressed her closer, needing to feel a deeper connection with her body.

It became a driving need, kissing her. He had to taste more, feel more. Her mouth was slightly parted; he dipped his tongue in between her lips, tasting her honeyed sweetness. It was incredible, intoxicating, and addicting. He heard her whimpers, and it encouraged him to demand more of her, to claim her like he wanted. He needed to deepen this kiss, needed so much more. He thrust his fingers into her hair, cupping the back of her head with his hand, while the other hand pressed her hips harder against his. He slanted his mouth-

He heard a throat clearing, and it brought him back to where he was. He raised his head reluctantly. His aunt was standing there with pink cheeks. It was then he looked at everyone standing around. Some were wide eyed and a little embarrassed, but most were grinning. There even were some people clapping and cheering.

He looked down at Penelope, who was still leaning back against his arms. She opened her eyes slowly, then flushed four shades of red. She looked absolutely mortified. She buried her face in his chest. "Derek, please, can we go in?"

"Anything, Baby," he said, opening the door. He picked up the bags and led her upstairs to his room.

Once he'd put the bags down, Penelope shoved him, rather hard. "Don't _ever_ do that again!"


	8. Chapter 8

_AN: Thanks for the reviews, folks. Had a great time at the concert; I even did the Boot Scootin' Boogie_. _Now here's the next part_.....

**Chapter 8**

"What?"

Derek was purposefully being obtuse. He knew exactly what he'd done. He'd kissed his best friend like she was born to be his lover. He'd kissed her, stuck his tongue down her throat, and devoured her in front of his entire family. He'd kissed her and he'd really liked it. In fact, he'd liked it so much, he still had the remnants of one hell of a hard on in his pants.

He didn't want to try and explain that one to her, not now, and with how she upset she looked, preferably not ever.

She glared at him even more. "You know what you did, Morgan!"

He was trying to think of the best way to deal with this whole situation, and couldn't come up with a solution. He shrugged. "You're my fiancée; people are going to expect us to kiss."

"Not that deeply," she said, scowling at him.

He just stared at her, not saying a word.

She wished he'd say something, anything, so she didn't have to continue this embarrassing topic of conversation alone. He remained silent, so she chastised with a dramatic sigh, "Seriously, Morgan, was that necessary? You shouldn't have-"

"I wasn't the only one who got carried away back there."

She glared at him again and said flatly, "I did not."

"Really?" He arched a brow at her. "I seem to remember your tongue in my mouth, too."

She blinked at him, blushing beet red. She was saved from answering by the ringing of her cell phone.

"What?" she said, answering with a growl. Then her face completely changed. "Oh, Kevin, I'm sorry. Yes, I can talk now." She glared over at Derek and pointed at the door. "Yes, I had a good flight."

Just when he felt like he was winning a battle, Derek had that odd feeling again, like he was punched in the gut. It was stupid to feel that way. He knew it, but he couldn't help it. He looked at her again, smiling on the phone with her completely unworthy boyfriend. She met his eyes again and thrust her finger at the door, scowling at him again.

Derek shook his head and walked out into the hallway, shutting the door behind him. He sat on the ground outside his old bedroom door. Stupid Lynch, he really hated that guy. He was idiotic, ridiculous, poorly dressed, geeky as hell, and yet he got the joy of Penelope's smile.

Derek got a scowl and the door.

He sat there, waiting, for what felt like forever. He wanted to rest, and he couldn't do it downstairs. Everyone would wonder why his fiancée wasn't with him. He didn't want to answer those questions.

That did it. He didn't give a damn if she was talking to fucking Lynch. He was going into the room, stripping, and going to bed. He stretched before he stood, and quietly opened the door. He walked back into the bedroom; he didn't want to have any issues interrupting her and her conversation.

Penelope was lying on his old bed in just her bra and panties, a hot pink matching set, still chatting with Lynch. She was laying on her side, looking away from the door. Her outfit was laying out on the chair in the corner; she must've been in the middle of changing. Whatever they were talking about didn't sound good. In fact, it sounded like they were arguing.

"It isn't like that between Derek and me, Kevin," she said, sighing heavily. "Why does it always… you know we're best friends. I get tired of having to defend….. I didn't… we didn't!"

"Didn't what?" Derek asked quietly, causing her to turn.

Her eyes grew big, and she pulled the comforter up to cover herself. "Kevin, I have to let you go." She shut the phone off and glared at him. "Derek, what-"

"Listen, woman, we need to share this room... now, don't be all modest. That's stupid," he explained, sliding his jeans off. He was standing there in his black boxers, like he stripped in front of her every day. "I might end up seeing you in less than what you have on. We are going to have to sleep together for an entire weekend; we might as well get used to it."

He pulled his shirt over his head, stretching again. He hated flying commercial. He was used to laying all over the seats in the BAU plane, having all the room in the world to spread out. He was cramped, his neck and back were sore, and his body was screaming for a nap.

He glanced over at his Baby Girl. She was still sitting there, just staring with wide, horrified eyes, trying not to look below his chest. It was almost comical.

"Derek, this is a bad idea."

He sighed. "You want me to take the floor?"

Penelope shook her head. "I'll do it. It's your room, your bed. You sleep in it."

He shook a negative back at her. "You know, this is stupid, too. It's a double bed; we can do double occupancy. We're adults; we can behave."

"Derek-"

"I promise I'll be good." He smiled innocently at her. "Angelic good."

She looked at him with a lot of doubt. She obviously wasn't buying that.

He sighed again, leaned over, then pulled the comforter out of her hands. He laid down and stretched his arm out, patting his bicep. "Come on, get comfy."

She looked at him with pursed lips. "I don't think so. At least put your arm back."

He did with an exasperated sigh.

She was about to lay down on her side of the bed, when she said, "Oh. What time is it?"

"Five thirty."

She opened her purse, took out a little circle thing, and popped out a pill. She put it in her mouth, then took a sip from a bottle of water on the nightstand his mother must've brought up.

"Same time, every day," she explained, although Derek really didn't need to know his Baby Girl was on the pill.

That brought up a host of other ideas. Thinking of Penelope pregnant made his blood start to rush again. Making love to her, filling her with his seed, having babies...

He needed to stop that line of thought now, before it got him in serious trouble. It was a rather small bed; there was very little room between them, and he couldn't afford to think that way and still expect to keep her friendship.

When she finally laid down, he leaned over and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "Goodnight, Princess."

"The more I think about this.....You are so dead, Morgan," she said, rolling on her side away from him. "You're going to pay, big time. I want a Corvette. A vintage pink Corvette."

He chuckled, rolling on his side. "Remember: within reason, Angel."

A few moments later, he was sleeping.

Penelope was having no such luck. This was not good. She didn't think spending time being Morgan's fiancée would be so much trouble. It was a wild trip already, and they were only a few hours into it.

Topping things off, Kevin was not happy with the whole situation. He didn't see why a grown man needed to bring his best friend with on vacation. She didn't tell Kevin she was Derek's fiancée for the week. It would make things really awkward, and she highly doubted Kevin would approve. She knew Kevin would not like them being in the same bed. She didn't tell him that little snippet, either. For some reason, however, Kevin was the least of her worries and in the last of her thoughts.

She shook her head. She couldn't lie to herself. She was consumed with thoughts and feelings about the man lying next to her. She brought her hand up to her cheek, wondering why that little peck Derek had given her had caused so much electricity. The big kiss… oh Lord. She knew exactly why women flocked to him and practically jumped into his bed. His lips should be outlawed; they were a deadly weapon. She'd known she would have to kiss Derek, but she hadn't really dwelled on it. She'd thought it was going to be like every other kiss she'd ever had.

She had greatly underestimated him.

She tried to think of ways to get out of kissing him anymore over the weekend. She could fake a cold. If she was coughing and sneezing, she shouldn't kiss him. She could plead nausea from the plane ride. She smiled. That would work.

Deep down, another part of her subconscious was kicking her, hard. It was telling her, _Woman__, go for it! __You've__ never kissed a man like that in your entire life! You know you want to do it again, and again, and again, and again!_

She scowled at herself, huffing. She tossed and turned for about thirty minutes. She rustled in the bed, turning slightly to get comfortable. After awhile, her mind lost the fight and she finally fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

_AN: You are really the nicest bunch of reviewers/alerters/favoriters out there! (Are "alerter" and "favoriter" words? LOL) I am honored to write for you. You make me want to write a book!_

**Chapter 9**

Waking slowly, she was lying on a very comfortable chest, with a few curling hairs tickling her nose. She snuggled in closer, not wanting to get up. She yawned, ignoring the voice in her ear.

"Baby Girl, we have to get up," the deep voice rumbled. It was a sweet, sexy, cajoling voice.

"Don't wanna," she said, leaning even closer. That chest even smelled wonderful; woodsy, spicy, manly. It was fantastic. She wanted to kiss it, and she wasn't feeling much inhibition, so she did. She even licked it, it smelled so delicious. It tasted as good as it smelled.

She heard a soft gasp and felt the muscles in that delicious chest stiffen. "P. Get up."

That was definitely Derek. She should've been mortified at what she'd done, but it took her a long time to get moving once she woke up. She was still groggy; she blamed it on that. She looked up at him, brushing her hair out of her eyes. "How long did I sleep?"

"About two hours," he answered.

Her leg was draped over his thighs, effectively pinning him to the mattress. She slid her leg off his. "I'm sorry. I'm a cuddler. Always have been."

"So am I," he said, wiggling his eyebrows. "We make a good pair."

She was in a much better mood after the nap she'd had, so she ignored the innuendo and said what she wanted to say. "You know what, Derek? I think we do, too. I may be a bit angry at you, but I'm glad you're my friend."

He kissed her forehead. "I'm glad you are, too, Baby. You mean the world to me. Thank you for everything."

"It's going to be fine, Derek," she said, sitting up. "We can do this. I promise, it'll be okay."

"Don't forget to start thinking about what you really want, Angel. Besides a pink Corvette," he said with a smirk, sitting up on his side of the bed. "Whatever you want, it's yours."

"Don't worry, my love," she said, grinning. "I'll think of something really good."

* * *

By the time Penelope had changed into her skirt and shirt, and Derek had pulled his jeans and t-shirt back on, they were both hungry. The smell of the barbecue was wafting through the air, permeating the house, and making them both salivate.

Derek sniffed the air, then smiled. "Oh, yeah. Chicken and ribs."

She looked at him with a quirky grin. "You can tell that by the smell?"

"Hell, yes. I'm a bloodhound for good food," he explained. They started walking down the stairs. "There's a Ryan family recipe that uses cumin and cayenne; it'll curl your hair."

She grinned, reaching the bottom step. "I already have curly hair."

He wiggled his eyebrows at her. "Then it'll make it kinky."

She rolled her eyes and shook her head at his one track mind.

"What's this I hear about kinky? In Momma's house?" Derek's sister Sarah was shaking her head at him. "Hell, no."

"Momma gave us the a-ok," Derek said with a grin, wrapping his arms around Penelope, plastering her back to his front. He placed a kiss by her ear. "Didn't she, sweetheart?"

Penelope turned four shades of red again.

Sarah slugged Derek hard in the arm. "Quit embarrassing your poor pretty fiancée, you idiot." She smiled warmly at Penelope. "Don't worry, honey. None of us around here take him seriously, you know that, right?"

"That's why he had to leave Chicago," a big man who must've been Allen, Sarah's husband, said with a laugh.

Penelope thought about that for a second. He was complaining no one took him seriously, and now his family was admitting it. She wondered if it bothered him. She looked up at him. He didn't seem to mind. He was still smiling.

"Pay no attention to them, Baby Girl," he said with a smirk. He leaned down by her ear again, and whispered so only she would hear, "Besides, we both know what Momma _really _said." He kissed her ear again, causing shivers to run down her arms.

"Derek, it's good to see you so in love," Allen said, putting his arm around Sarah. "You deserve it."

Derek squeezed her a little tighter. "Thanks, Al. I appreciate it. Pen is a great girl. I love her very much."

Penelope turned to look at him. Derek wasn't lying. He was her friend; they said they loved each other all the time. It just felt really strange to hear it in the context Allen meant.

"Come on, Baby Girl, I want to introduce you to the rest of the tribe." He gave her a quick kiss on the lips, then reached for her hand and lead her out the front door.

Penelope had to fight touching her lips again. It was that same buzzing, tingling, delicious feeling she had earlier from his kiss. That was barely a brush, yet it lit her on fire and turned her inside out. It stopped her from being able to think. She wanted to be able to think; she needed to be on her A game around all those relatives.

"Sweetheart," he said, wrapping his arm around her, "this is my baby sister, Desiree, and her husband, Ron."

"What's with this _Ron_ business, Leo?" the tall man said with a smile. "Name's Gravy, Penelope."

"Gravy?" Out of all the nicknames she heard so far, that one was the worst.

Desiree smiled at her. "Oh, it's worse than it sounds." She raised an eyebrow and demanded, "Explain, Ronald."

The man grinned. "After you've sifted through all the tough meats and gristle, you've gotten over the hurdles, so the rest is…"

She nodded, returning the infectious grin. "Gravy. I get it."

"He was the worst of the pack," Desiree said with a giggle, leaning up to kiss her handsome husband, "but he's alright now."

He gave a kiss back, then said, "What do you mean, Des? Derek was the worst of the pack. Why he-"

Desiree poked him in the side. "Quiet. Penelope doesn't need to hear about any of that stuff."

"Sure I do," she said, smiling.

"No, you don't," Derek said, pulling her into his arms and leading her away.

"Derek, it's no big deal," she said. "I think its funny."

He held her in his arms, his hands resting on her low back. "Baby, that was a long time ago."

"Still, I want to hear," she said, shrugging. "I like hearing about your past."

He leaned down and kissed her lips again, this time taking a bit more time. His lips played with hers for just a moment, before he broke the kiss. "Sweetheart, you want to hear it, you ask me. Okay?"

She couldn't say a word. She was still too flabbergasted by all the kissing and touching going on. She wished he wouldn't do that so much quite yet. She was still getting used to the fireworks that happened every time his lips touched hers.

* * *

Heading outside, the sun was setting, but there were tiki torches lit everywhere, adding needed light. There was island music going, and some people were dancing.

Derek and Pen made two heaping plates with the chicken and ribs, then found a table across from Sarah and Allen. The food was extremely good. They did what they normally did, trading foods back and forth. That way they could try everything there. They always shared food off of each other's plate.

"Ooh, Derek, try this one," she said, holding a spoonful of noodle salad for him to try. He took the bite, smiling and nodding as he chewed.

"Here," he said, feeding her a bite of potato salad from his plate.

She nodded her approval, then swallowed. "Lots of sour cream in that one!"

"Good heavens, you two really are in love," Sarah said, approval written all over her face.

They both looked at her blankly.

"Sharing your food like that," she added, shaking her head. "I barely let Al use the same straw at the movie theater!"

Penelope looked over at Derek. He was looking at her, too, with curiosity. She'd never thought about how it looked to anyone else. She couldn't imagine not sharing bites with Derek.

She thought about Kevin. She never really shared food with him. He always got his food, and she got her own. It just didn't feel right, like it did with Derek.

She met his eyes again. He smiled, leaning forward, close to her. "Don't think too much about it, Baby Girl." He shrugged. "I'm not."

"Good idea," she said, reaching for a piece of cornbread. She dipped it in honey, and put it in his mouth.

He held her hand, his eyes twinkling, and licked her two fingers slowly.

"You had honey on them," he said, smirking at her. His eyes were hot, teasing, but with a touch of something else underneath.

Yeah, right, he wasn't thinking about it. One thing was for certain during this trip, she was learning not to take Derek too seriously, either.

* * *

After dinner, the music was turned up, and everyone started dancing. Derek was holding baby Molly, his two-year-old niece, dancing with her. She was giggling at the bouncing he was doing to the Island drum beat.

"Want to dance, Penelope?"

She smiled at Mercedes. He was a dentist from Hoffman Estates, just outside of the cities. He was a nice guy, and a very good friend of Derek's. One of the only single men left in his pack.

"No, thanks. I don't dance." The music switched to something Latin and hot; a definite pair dancing song.

"Sure you do," Derek said, kissing Molly, then handing the baby to Mercedes. "Hold her; Gravy'll be back in a heartbeat."

With that, he pulled Penelope into his arms and began trying to dance with her. Originally, she was stiff and rather unresponsive, trying very hard to master the Latin dance step. She was proving herself right; she was a terrible dancer.

"Baby Girl, stop trying to lead," he said sharply.

"I don't know how to dance with someone like this!" she cried unhappily.

He met her eyes, ensnaring them and not allowing her to look away. His arms locked around her tighter, his hand splayed on her low back, pushing her hips into his. His thigh insinuated itself between hers, and then he caught her right hand in his left.

With how he was holding her, it was impossible not to mimic his steps. He was too strong for her to gain the lead; it was complete dominance on the dance floor. Where she was weak, he was strong. Where she turned, he countered. Within a few moments, she was gliding with him, dancing naturally for the first time in her life. It felt so good.

She realized something then. She wasn't a bad dancer; she just was dancing with the wrong partners.

The song ended, and she found herself sighing sadly. She wanted to keep dancing. Another song started up, and he grinned at her. "Dance with me?"

She smiled back and answered, "Oh, hell, yes."


	10. Chapter 10

_AN: Thank you again for your fantastic response to the story. It is wonderful and humbling! As for the story; we're getting somewhere now...Enjoy...._

**Chapter 10**

After dinner and dancing, Derek's old team sat around a bonfire, talking. It was something they used to do a lot, especially after games. His other family members went inside or home for the night, leaving the boys to party.

Derek joined in, sitting on a blanket on the ground with Penelope between his legs, his arms wrapped around her. She was leaning back against his chest, feeling sleepy again, listening to him chatting with T-Bone and the other players from the football team. He was absentmindedly rubbing her shoulders, touching her neck, and dropping little kisses on the top of her head.

She was starting to get used to all the touching, all the holding. More than that, she knew she really liked it. Kevin was not a very touchy-feely person. She was lucky if he held her hand in public.

Derek was the polar opposite, even when they weren't playing at being engaged. He held her hand, kissed her platonically, hugged her. He put his arm around her, leaned close to her. All of that wasn't that odd to her; she always loved the attention from her big hunk of chocolate goodness. It was all the same as usual.

Except for the kisses.

These kisses were not the same at all. Derek seemed to enjoy doling out those spectacular kisses. Earlier, he would smile, tease a cousin, then kiss her. He'd kiss her, and there was no reason for it. It was very perplexing. She figured it had to do with convincing everyone they weren't playing at this. No one seemed to question them; they deserved an acadamy award, as far as she was concerned.

It was dark, but still very warm out. The asphalt of the city held the heat, causing the temp to remain in the low eighties. The bonfire added to the heat and gave a warm glow of light. There was a slight breeze, just enough to be refreshingly cooling.

Derek was drinking a Heineken. He raised the bottle over at T-Bone. "Imported beer. Damn, boy…we've moved up in the world."

"Andrea likes it," T-Bone said defensively, holding his wife in the same way Derek was holding Penelope. "Right, princess?"

She nodded in answer. Andrea was as shy as T-Bone was outgoing. It was surprising to Pen T-Bone was married. He was an enormous flirt, but obviously devoted to his wife, too. All of Derek's team seemed enamored with their mates. There was a lot of affection going around the bonfire.

"My angel likes it, too," said Chops, holding his girlfriend, Martina.

Penelope was paying close attention. She started noticing a trend as she listened. All the nicknames Derek ever doled out on her were used by these same football players. She had to giggle. They were _player_ players, too, just like Derek.

She heard all her nicknames, except one...

"Hot Stuff?" she asked, looking around at everyone. She continued quietly. "I've heard just about every nickname you have ever called me mentioned tonight-"

"Except Baby Girl," T-Bone interrupted from nearby, causing her to turn and look at him.

"Yeah," Penelope questioned, even more curious. "I wondered why."

"Not now," Derek answered, looking at T-Bone.

"Okay," T-bone said with a smirk. He wiggled his eyebrows. "Got an idea on what to do next?"

"Hell, yes." He turned Penelope in his arms so she was lying back against his arm. "Far better ideas than just talking."

"Like old days," Chops announced with a laugh. A moment later, he started to kiss his girlfriend. Pretty soon, most of the crowd were on their blankets, kissing under the firelight.

Derek leaned down towards her, but she pushed him away a little. She started to feel nervous. "Derek, no. It would be wrong. We shouldn't."

His eyes darkened considerably, and he was staring at her lips. "I'm thinking we should. Come on, sweetheart."

"Derek, no one is looking. We don't have to prove anything here," she whispered softly, her heart beating a thousand beats per minute. "There's no reason to do it."

He stared at her for a moment, so intensely she couldn't look away. He was very focused on her, as she was on him. She couldn't speak; she was robbed completely of speech. When he spoke, it was with a slow smile and a husky catch in his voice.

"Then kiss me because you want to." He began laying her down on the blanket, leaning over her. "Better yet, I'll do it because _I_ want to."

He put one hand behind her head, the other beside her face, and his mouth came down on hers. He was soft, gentle, playing with her lips like he had all day to explore her mouth. He kissed with teasing nips, making her wish he'd deepen the kiss, if only to make her feel like she did earlier.

That amazing heat built in her again, and she raised her hands from his chest to wrap around his shoulders, holding him closer. That must've been the signal he was looking for. He growled deep in his throat and moved her head, slanting his mouth over hers, deepening the kiss. It was a hot, heady pressure now, that knocked any semblance of thought out of her head. She could only cling to him and feel.

His tongue shot deep into her mouth, drinking from her. She stroked her tongue against his, and heard him groan in response. She felt her nipples tighten, her toes curl with excitement. She'd never felt like this before, this incredible rush of desire.

It was pure passion, there was no other word for it. Pure passion rocketing through her senses. She couldn't get close enough to him. She felt like she was crawling against his body, holding him closer with each breath she took. She was breathing in tandem with him; each part of her was melding, becoming one with this magical kiss. All thoughts of right or wrong completely fled from her mind. She couldn't keep a moan from escaping; it simply felt that fantastic to be devoured by him.

He moved over her, putting his leg between hers, pressing the muscle against the apex of her thighs. He could feel the heat of her against his thigh, and it inflamed him. He drug his mouth against her cheek, to her neck, kissing.

"Oh, damn, Baby Girl," he groaned, and she arched her neck, allowing him more room to explore. His hand moved under her shirt, stroking her smooth ribcage, before settling on her lace-covered breast.

A rumble of thunder sounded, and a few raindrops hit them. Derek continued to kiss her. He didn't give a damn if he was going to get soaked; nothing was going to stop him from kissing Penelope. She was so sweet, so good.

"Derek," she gasped, before his mouth fell on hers again. He continued to kiss her with drugging, hot kisses.

"Penelope," he murmured, lifting his head a bit. "I can't… I want... Oh, God."

Usually Derek was very vocal when making love. With Penelope, it was useless trying to talk; he couldn't form a coherent sentence if his life depended on it. He was too involved with kissing her, too wrapped up in emotion. He simply needed every inch of her; that was all he was asking for. He lowered his mouth again with desperate need, and she responded fully.

The rain was starting to fall with heavier drops. He could feel his shirt getting wet, but he used his body to shelter Penelope and kept kissing her. It was elemental, primal, the need for them to continue being as one. He knew she felt it, too. The strength of her response, her hunger, drove him on. He wasn't-

"Derek, get up!" He was rudely interrupted by a kick to his side.

He looked up and saw Gravy holding a blanket over his head.

"It's going to pour. Des said I had to get you." Derek slowly rolled off of Penelope, and Gravy handed her an umbrella.

"Th-thank you." She began popping the umbrella up.

"Actually," he said with a grin, "Des said I had to get Penelope, but I figured you were part of the equation." Another rumble of thunder happened, and Ron took off towards the house, motioning for them to follow.

Derek looked over at Penelope. She looked embarrassed and confused. He didn't want that for her. Derek felt his heart twitch. "Baby Girl, I-"

"Derek, not now, okay?" She was adorable, trying to cover both of them with the little umbrella. She gave a sheepish grin. "Wait until we get inside."

He smiled bittersweetly. Less than twenty-four hours had elapsed since they'd started this; he couldn't stop touching her, and he couldn't stop the ache in his heart, because he wanted this to be real, so much so his life nearly depended on it.

But it wasn't real.

He was a dead man.

He sighed heavily. "Alright. Go in the house, honey. I'll be in soon."

"Okay," she said with concern. There was a flash of lightning, but she didn't move.

"Baby, go," he commanded, and she turned and hurried off towards the house.

Derek stood outside for awhile while the storm raged. The rain was running down his face, and he was soaked to the skin. He didn't care; he needed to cool off and think about what he was going to do next.

* * *

Penelope hurried up the stairs, past the smiles of Desiree and Sarah, and the beaming grin of Fran Morgan. She entered Derek's old room and leaned against the door, taking a deep breath, trying to come to terms with what had just happened. Emotion was coursing through her body in equal portions with lust.

She started to smile, thinking about the whole thing. Lying under Derek, she'd opened her eyes and looked at him. There was no doubt he wanted more. Given more time, she knew she would've made love to him under the Chicago night sky. She had been that swept away with the power of his kisses.

She shuddered, wrapping her arms around herself. Holy cow, could that man kiss! When his lips were on hers, she did unbelievable things, like give herself completely over to the fantastic feelings he created in her. She wondered if that feeling was nothing new for him. His kisses were incredible; they were probably incredible with every woman he kissed.

Even as she thought it, she knew that wasn't true. When he'd kissed her by the bonfire, it was different from when he'd kissed her earlier. There was something hot, something tender and sweet about how Derek kissed her. He was giving her everything, even a part of his heart, when he kissed her. It wasn't for show; he was just as absorbed as she was.

This didn't _just_ happen. This wasn't something that happened by chance. It wasn't a fluke, it wasn't merely surprise, it wasn't curiosity. It was magic, plain and simple. It was meant to be and it was fate. It was something she'd never felt in her entire life, and it was something she wanted to keep on feeling. She'd never come close to feeling that type of magic with Kevin.

This was definitely something worth giving her all for. She'd always felt more for Derek than anyone else in her life. He was special; he was her best friend, and she loved him. However, more than that, more than anything, she wanted to try and see if this was right.

Because here in Chicago, being held by Derek, kissing him, loving him; nothing had _ever_ felt so right.

Penelope felt giddy, happy, and somewhat excited. This was a big change in her life. She dressed in her pajamas and slid under the covers of the bed, then reached for her cell phone, knowing what she needed to do.

She waited for the other line to answer, but she got the answering machine instead. "Kevin. I'm so sorry, but we really need to talk…"

She left a brief message, and sent a quick text, before getting ready for bed. She couldn't be cruel; she was with Kevin for two years. He deserved a gentle let down, regardless of how stagnant their relationship was.

She tried to wait for Derek to come back up, but she could barely keep her eyes open. She was so tired from the excitement of the day. She closed her eyes for a moment, and sleep overtook her.


	11. Chapter 11

_AN: Thank you, everyone, for the reviews; you truly make my day. It is an honor and a privilege to write for you. Here's more..... _

**Chapter 11**

Penelope woke to the sunlight streaming in the window, two large arms wrapped around her, and the back of her body pressed against the front of Derek. She could feel the considerable heat of his body warming her. It felt really good. When Kevin used to spent the night, he wasn't the cuddling kind. He'd slept far on the other side of the bed.

She sighed and snuggled a little closer, then felt a bulge cradled in the cleft of her bottom. She tried to move away a little more, but he tightened his arms around her and placed a sleepy kiss by her ear.

"Mmm, morning, baby," he murmured, the vibrating timbre of his voice causing an eruption of goose pimples along her body.

"Derek, time to get up," she said softly, patting his arms.

He reluctantly released her and opened his eyes. "I'm too comfortable; I didn't want to move. Sorry."

"It's okay," she said with a shrug, sitting up in the bed. "I didn't want to move, either."

Derek stretched like a big cat, each muscle in his chest and arms moving with lithe grace. He swung his legs over the edge of the bed and stood up. Her eyes drifted down and widened considerably. She blinked for a few seconds, and then she met his eyes again. She had the decency to blush after being caught staring.

He grinned and explained, "Guy problem: morning wood. It happens."

"Oh."

"Often, actually." He arched a brow. "Never saw that with Lynch?"

"Not quite that much," she answered, her eyes drifting down and away quickly. The blush that colored her cheeks now reached the roots of her hair.

He burst out laughing. The woman had just made his day. He headed into the bathroom, still smiling. No matter what he'd thought last night, this was going to be a good day.

* * *

Derek didn't know what had changed in Penelope, but something had. She was much more open, much more responsive today. She didn't stiffen at all when he went to hold her; instead, she held him back. She even initiated kisses between them. She'd never done that before.

Last night, he was sure he needed to step away from her. Without a doubt, he was falling for Penelope. Having her at home in his own environment, he couldn't help but notice how right she felt. He wanted her, physically and emotionally. He actually liked telling everyone she was his fiancée; he was proud to have her. He wanted it to be true. Most of all, he was finding himself disliking Lynch more than ever, but Penelope didn't sign on to lose her boyfriend just because he was wrapped in a fantasy.

But, damn, it was a wonderful fantasy.

They were currently playing a version of the newlywed game. She was on his lap, giggling at the antics of Desiree trying to get Gravy to guess what she was thinking. It was horrible, but funny; Desiree changed her mind about things constantly and Gravy was the worst guesser ever.

"My favorite pie is blueberry, Ron!" she exclaimed with a pout. "You know I always order blueberry!"

He scowled at her. "You do not! You order French silk ninety percent of the time!"

Meanwhile, Derek guessed correctly what P's favorite was. "Lemon meringue; it's sweet and tart, just like you."

Allen raised an eyebrow at them. "You two are the only couple that got all the questions right so far, and you've been engaged how long?"

Penelope smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "We know each other pretty well, don't we, Hot Stuff?"

"Time for the guys to guess," Desiree said, jumping up before Derek could respond. "Let's go."

Derek boosted Penelope to her feet, and she smiled back at him. "Good luck."

"No problem, angel," he answered with a big grin as his sisters dragged her out of the room.

The questions were revealed, and Derek shook his head. All the men had sex and attraction-related questions. He knew they'd have to take a wild shot at it, since they'd never had sex or even discussed what attracted him to her. Due to the copious amounts of heavy flirting they'd done over the years, he was pretty sure his Baby Girl would know exactly what he was like and what he liked, but he wasn't sure.

Penelope and the other girls came back in. He sat her on his lap again and wrapped his arms around her. "You ready?" he asked, with a low purr in her ear.

She nodded with a grin.

"Okay," Allen began, reading. "Question, ladies. What item of clothing did your significant other say you would get more attention wearing? Earrings, tight capris, or a sweater?"

Penelope didn't even think about it. "A sweater. Definitely a sweater."

He smiled a quirky grin at her. He needed to be less obvious at what he stared at!

The next question was about using food during lovemaking.

Penelope looked at Derek and shrugged. "We've never done that." She meant about the entire question, including the lovemaking, but the group just laughed.

"That's what Derek said, too," T-Bone said, laughing. "I thought he was lying! Damn! Not very kinky, are you, Mr. Missionary?"

He glared over at T-Bone, but Penelope chortled with laughter.

"Final question! If your significant others lovemaking style was a drink, what would it be? A stinger, a zombie, an old-fashioned, or a sloe gin fizz?"

Penelope looked over at Derek and thought about everything that he'd done with kissing her. It was all good, so very good, with his kissing. She thought about how she tingled everywhere and how her heart raced. "A stinger. Has to be a stinger."

"No," Derek said, giving her squeeze anyway. "Sloe-gin fizz, sweetheart, because I'd be slow and take all night long."

A few more goose bumps rose on her arms, and she turned to look at him. He leaned over, giving her a little kiss. Again, that electric current happened. He was wrong. A stinger was definitely it.

"With that," Al announced, totaling points, "T-Bone and Andrea are the winners!"

"Just in time," Sarah said, coming out of the kitchen. "The Morgans are here."

The way Sarah said "The Morgans" with such apprehension in her voice, Penelope knew it wasn't a good thing. All Derek had said on the plane was they sometimes showed up to the big events, but he didn't know them very well. She looked over at him to see how he was feeling about it, but his expression didn't give anything away. That didn't surprise her; Derek rarely showed how he truly felt, unless he wanted to let her know.

"Oh, great!" Desiree said with a big smile on her face. "Which ones?"

Obviously, Desiree didn't have the same feelings about the Morgans Sarah and Derek did. Desiree was quite a bit younger than Derek and Sarah. The two oldest were "Irish Twins," according to Fran. There was less than a year between Derek and Sarah. Des came six years later.

"Thom, Peter, and Charles, so far, and that is probably all we'll see." Sarah explained, "Dad wasn't close with his family."

"That's not really true, Sarah." Fran walked into the room. "Your father loved his family. We just had a different lifestyle than the rest of the Morgans, so-"

"Momma, we were rarely invited to their soirees. It wasn't until after Daddy-" She stopped herself from saying anymore; it was obvious she was rather upset, and Fran looked devastated. She walked from the room again.

The room was very quiet; you could have heard a pin drop. Derek was looking out the window, Desiree was glaring at Sarah, and Sarah looked plain old miserable.

Penelope kissed Derek's cheek, then stood and went into the kitchen to find Fran. She didn't like seeing people in pain, especially good and kind people like Fran Morgan.

The woman was slicing cucumbers, making pretty little wheels for a veggie tray she was refilling. She looked up, and then smiled. "Oh, Penelope, dear. What can I-"

Penelope simply reached her arms around the smaller woman and hugged her. She squeezed tightly, pouring out healing from her heart into Derek's mother.

"I know what it's like to miss someone. It's been years since my parents died, and yet it still hurts at times. Especially holidays and birthdays; they're the hardest."

Fran sniffled and rubbed her eyes on the apron she was wearing. "He would've been so proud of his family."

Penelope simply nodded. Sometimes just listening was the best thing to do.

Fran put a hand on Penelope's cheek and patted gently. "Derek chose so well with you."

Penelope's heart tightened, and a wave of guilt hit her. Derek hadn't chosen her, not yet. But if she had her way, he would soon.

* * *

There were times Derek wanted to club his sister, or when times warranted it, both of his sisters. At this moment, all of his irritation fell on Sarah Mae Morgan Fredericks. The woman was a loose cannon when she was nervous, and she was obviously nervous about the Morgans coming to visit.

Derek really didn't give a damn they were there. He was far beyond trying to impress those people. It wasn't going to happen, no matter what they did, and as far as he was concerned, it was their loss. They didn't like that his dad went into the blue collar job of law enforcement, and they didn't think any higher of the FBI.

Growing up, Derek remembered thinking the Morgans were like the Huxtables on television, except they lacked the sense of warm fuzziness Cosby's crew had. Most of them were either lawyers or doctors. Derek's grandfather wanted that for his family; he placed a huge amount of importance on education. That was all well and good, however, not everyone wanted to be a lawyer or a doctor.

It was a rift that had divided the Morgans for years. Derek remembered his dad being so different, never pushing a career choice. Even very early, he remembered his dad's open mindedness.

He was seven, sitting on the front step, looking at the moon. "Daddy, I want to be an astronaut."

Looking back, it was a silly little boy dream, but his dad treated him with utmost seriousness.

"Honey, no dream's too big," his dad had said, putting his arm around him and hugging him. "Just make sure it is _your_ dream you're running after."

They were not as rich as the other Morgans, but they had so much love and pride in themselves it didn't matter. Then his dad died, and their world spiraled.

Originally, the other Morgans helped financially, and were a great assistance. It seemed the rift was being mended, perhaps in honor of his father. Derek had never been so wrong in his life.

A few months later, the shoes dropped. His uncles told his mother it was his father's fault he died young. He should've chosen a better path. Law enforcement was dangerous. He had every opportunity, and he squandered it.

It was the start of a bigger rift. The heartbroken Fran wouldn't listen to anything being said negatively about her husband. Life was tougher, leaner, but it was their life again.

Years later, Derek's family was invited to a wedding. He was twenty-two. The entire family decided to go and bury the hatchet. It was a fun event; there was a lot of laughing and joking. It was a great time, but it was one of the only times they saw them. Fran invited them to different smaller events, and they never showed. It was just the way it was with the other Morgans.

Derek long ago forgave them for everything. Life was too damn short not to, but Sarah kept her grudge and always would. There was nothing to be envious about. Derek felt like he almost had it all. He had a great job he loved doing, he felt like a hero a great amount of the time, and he had a best friend whom he'd just found he loved kissing. If he had his way, life was about to get even better… and he would have it all.

Speaking of his best friend, he wandered into the kitchen and found her slicing peppers next to his mom. They were laughing and chatting. He wandered behind her and put his arms around her, kissing the side of her neck. "Talking about me?"

"But of course, _mon cher_," she said, continuing to slice the peppers.

"Come with me," he purred in her ear. "I want to show my fiancée off to my cousins."

"I'm helping your mom, love bug."

"Nonsense," Fran said, taking the pepper strips from her. "You go with the birthday boy. He gets everything he wishes for this week."

"Hear that, Baby Girl?" His eyes were twinkling. "No denying me anything."

Penelope blushed. She would've retorted something, if she hadn't been standing next to his mother. He knew it, too, the dog!

"Okay, sweetness. I'm all yours."


	12. Chapter 12

_AN: Thank you for the reviews, alerts and other good stuff, you beautiful bunch, you! :) Here come the Morgans. A wee touch of angst; doesn't last long..._

**Chapter 12**

The other Morgans were easy to spot. They were all standing together in their designer duds, drinking imported beers and laughing. Looking at them, they looked very friendly and very rich. Penelope was trying to keep an open mind, but with what Sarah said, it wasn't easy.

"Thom," Derek said, walking over with Penelope on his arm. "How are you?"

The other man took Derek's extended hand and shook it firmly. "Derek, it's been a long time. I've been good."

"Where's Elaine?"

Thom lost the smile he had. It wasn't much of a loss; it was obvious the thousand watt grin came from Derek's mother's side of the family. "That didn't quite work out. She's back in DC, lobbying congress, and I'm here, alone."

Derek looked slightly uncomfortable. "Sorry, man, I didn't know."

Thom shrugged. "How would you? It isn't like we talk much. Anyway, happy birthday."

Penelope didn't like the man. There didn't seem to be much to like. He was tall, thin, handsome, but there was a coldness about him, like he was lacking something inside that would give him warmth. He was looking over Penelope from head to toe, obviously assessing her like he would a racehorse. Penelope had the desire to show him her teeth.

"This is Penelope, my fiancée," Derek said, wrapping his arm more tightly around her. She was glad for the added warmth from him.

"Oh!" A woman, dressed in an Italian silk dress, glanced over interestedly now. "Now there's a surprise. Fiancée, you say?"

"Yes. P, this is Cherish, Chaz's wife. Her husband is the cousin who looks like me. He's at the drink table, getting another beer."

"Pleased to meet you," Penelope said, extending her hand to the woman.

Cherish reached for her hand with her fingertips. It was a very lukewarm handshake. "It is always good to meet one of Derek's girls." She gave a tinkling laugh. "Or should I say Leo?"

Penelope could tell the way she said _Leo_ was not in a positive light. Penelope had the desire to crawl into Derek and not come out until the woman left.

"Any nickname works around here, Cherish," Derek said, leveling her with his gaze. "You know that."

"Derek!" a shorter, older, chunkier man who looked a bit like Derek announced from over at the drink table. "Long time!"

Derek leaned closer and whispered in Pen's ear, "That's Peter. Try not to be alone with him." Then he stood straighter, smiled and waved at the man.

Penelope felt like she'd been thrown into the lion's den. What was happening here?

"Penelope," a small, older woman standing behind her was smiling at her, and continued, "I'm Derek's Aunt Shirley. It's nice to meet you."

"Pleased to meet you, ma'am."

"You're just lovely, simply lovely," she said, her smile warm and infectious. "I'm Marcus's only sister."

"I know how you felt growing up; I have four brothers." Penelope liked the older woman. Derek was talking with Thom; he wasn't looking their way.

Shirley gave a little laugh. "Oh, yes, it was a challenge sometimes! Out of my brothers, I was closest to Marcus. I was youngest. He was oldest, and kind of like a father to me. When he died… it was devastating to me. I was living in Bahrain at the time; I didn't get to come home for the funeral."

"Oh, I'm sorry. All of my brothers are still with me," she said, "although they live pretty far away."

"That was me. I was in international business, where I fell in love and married. My husband passed away two years ago." She gave a bittersweet smile. "I hadn't come home before then."

She wondered if the US still felt like home after someone was abroad for that long. Then she remembered something Derek said.

"Do you have five children?"

She smiled brightly. "Yes! I have five daughters. They live in the far out corners of the world, except my youngest, Mayyadah. She lives here in Chicago with me."

"Aunt Shirley?" Derek sounded very surprised.

"Happy birthday, Godson!"

Derek gave the woman a warm hug. "Wow. How've you been?"

"Good, good." She smiled, patting his cheek. "I don't know if I ever told you how much it mattered to me that you went to Abdul's funeral."

Penelope blinked. Derek went to Bahrain two years ago? She needed to keep better tabs on that man!

"I'm just sad I never got to meet him. He sounded like a terrific man."

"He was." Shirley began to tear up.

Penelope's heart started to ache. The women in Derek's family fell so hard for the men they loved. It was frightening. She thought of how much she felt for Derek already; she fit right in with the pack.

"This is my fiancée, Penelope."

"I overheard you with my nephew and niece." The tone Shirley used showed that she wasn't very fond of that branch of the family, either. "Maya is here tonight, too."

"Little Maya? She's what, sixteen now?"

"I'm twenty-two, Derek Morgan," a beautiful, tall girl began, "and don't you forget it." She gave Derek a big hug.

"Speaking better English," he teased.

She hit his arm. "I'm fluent in seven languages, Derek, you _g__habi_!"

Derek gave her a quirky grin. "I am not an _idiot_, little girl. You called me that last time I saw you."

Her eyes twinkled. "I remember, you teaser."

Penelope took a step back and watched as Derek chatted away with his family. This was obviously a branch from his father's side he enjoyed being with. She wanted him to have those good memories. She stepped farther back trying not to interrupt, letting him get absorbed in the conversation.

"So you're Penelope."

Penelope turned to see cousin Peter standing there. The man had bloodshot eyes, and the evening was early still. No wonder Derek didn't want her around him; he was getting drunk at a rapid pace.

She couldn't be rude. "Yes, I am."

"Oh, what a sweet little piece you are! Very, very, very different, very…" His voice trailed off, and he looked like he was trying very hard to find the word her wanted. "Different."

"Thank you?"

"It is most definitely a compliment, Penelope," Cherish said, looking down her nose at Penelope again. "You are nothing like Leo's other girls."

"I wouldn't say that, Cher," Peter said, contemplating. "She has the tits."

Cherish began to laugh, and Penelope stiffened. This was a crude, disgusting man, and Cherish was worse. She didn't have alcohol as an excuse.

She gave them a frosty glare. "Excuse me."

"Don't go, baby. We have a lot to talk about," Peter said, making a grab for her, but missing by a mile.

"Aren't you going to introduce me, Peter?" A woman who seriously looked like Barbie was attempting to smile at her. Her face had so much botox, she couldn't truly smile.

Peter walked away.

"Penelope, this is Antoinette, Peter's wife." Cherish made the introduction, her arm going around Penelope's waist like a python wrapping around its prey.

"Hello, Penelope," the woman said. "Did you know that Peter is a plastic surgeon? He does miracle work. I'm forty-one; would you believe it? He did my breasts, my nose, my eyelids, my tummy-"

"Don't forget your ass," Cherish added with a laugh. "He implanted your ass."

The Barbie blinked and giggled with an expressionless face. "He certainly did. A lot of men say they have your ass, but mine really did."

Penelope felt a headache coming on. She tried really hard to not be stereotypical in her thinking of this woman, but she wasn't helping matters at all. She was indeed a bubbleheaded idiot.

"Derek had Toni's ass, too, for a while," Cherish said, holding tighter to Penelope's waist. "Didn't he?"

The Barbie had very sad eyes, for as much expression as they could show. "Yes, he did. But we shouldn't talk about that now, Cherish."

"It's okay, Antoinette," Penelope said, feeling somewhat sick. She tried not to think about Derek dating anyone quite that phony, but she knew he probably had. Derek had dated a_ lot _of women prior to her.

"Please call me Toni," she said, still looking apologetic. "And we were young. Very, very young. I was part of the football gang, before I met Peter. Leo was only twenty-two."

"And already a player. Earned his nickname."

Penelope cringed. She had been curious when she first heard the nickname, but now she didn't care. She didn't want to know what it stood for anymore. She didn't want to know!

"King Leo, because he had a lot of _pride_ over his conquests, like a lion," Peter said, coming back and smiling. "He had sex with more women than any other player on his team."

Penelope tried to fight the sick feeling that came over her. It was eighteen years ago. Derek wasn't that same man anymore. He was successful and smart and good to her. He wasn't a stupid thug player with a need to prove himself. Those days were over.

However, then she thought of Derek in the FBI. He was known for seducing trainees. He did that a lot in his early years. Get them drunk and sleep with them, then basically move on. He'd once told Reid and Prentiss he didn't remember the names of all the women he slept with.

It hit her hard then. His whole life he'd been sleeping around, never satisfied with one woman. Where did she fit in that list? How the hell would he be satisfied with just her?

Her heart was aching, but she didn't want that bitch Cherish to know how much. No matter what, she was here to support Derek.

She smiled a very sultry smile and stepped away from Cherish's arm. "Oh, I know. And believe me; I benefit greatly from all that experience. I've never cum so many times in my life."

The bitch and her family gaped at her.

"Now, if you will excuse me," she said, grinning. "I have to find my lover."


	13. Chapter 13

_AN: Surprise! Another one today. I am not going to be in town over Thursday/Friday night, dancing with the hubby to a local band, so I am posting one more today. Thanks for the reviews, everyone!...._

**Chapter 13**

Penelope was ready to run for the hills. Between being with the other Morgans, and knowing exactly what _Leo_ was all about, she felt like she truly did not belong there anymore.

It was the polar opposite of how she had felt when she first arrived in Chicago. She'd felt like she belonged, like she was loved, by Morgan _and_ his family. The charade she was playing with Derek felt so real, she'd started believing it. It felt so wonderful. Damn it, she wanted it to be real with all of her heart.

She decided she was being a fool. Everyone was right; she shouldn't take him seriously. She wasn't going to open her heart up again so Derek could stomp on it. She refused to let him do that to her. He'd stomped on her heart in the past, when she thought there might be something more than friendship between them. With each pretty bubblehead, each thin supermodel, every polar opposite of her he dated in the past six years, he proved that simply wasn't true.

She simply wasn't Derek's type.

"Baby Girl?" Derek asked, pulling her into his embrace. "What's wrong? You look upset."

"No, nothing," she said, stiffening. "I'm just tired."

He gave her a very sexy, teasing half-grin, and leaned to kiss the side of her neck by her ear. He growled, "Ready to go to bed then?"

"Yes." Her tone was flat, dry. "I'm going up to bed. You can stay down here and party with your teammates."

"Why would I want to do that? Not without you." He was frowning at her, concern marring his brow. "Baby, something is going on. What happened?"

"Derek….I'm just tired," she replied, her heart breaking even more because he obviously cared.

"One second," he said, holding her face in his hands. "Don't move, you hear?"

With that, he dashed over to where his mother was standing, said something quickly, and dashed back. "All right, let's go, angel."

Upstairs in the room, Penelope still wasn't talking. Derek was being very attentive, very sweet. He was holding her, chatting about the day, sounding so pleased. Playing with her hair, he'd let the strands slip through his fingers, then picked them back up, starting all over again. He gave her little kisses on top of her head like he always did, but it felt all wrong.

It had nothing to do with him. It was all about how she felt inside. She should've felt wonderful; there was so much true affection from Derek. It was just the wrong kind of affection: friendship with a splash of lust. She couldn't explain how she felt to him, no matter how much she wanted to.

How could she explain she didn't feel like enough for him? It was a new arena for her; she'd never felt like she wasn't enough for any man before. She was confident, strong, and she knew she was good looking, but for a Cassanova of Derek's caliber? How could she be enough for a man like Morgan, a true connoisseur of women, one who'd had women hanging off of him since he was a teenager? It was a daunting task for any woman.

_Sweetheart, you want to hear it, you ask me._

Lying in bed, wrapped in Derek's arms, she was reminded of what he'd said. She decided she owed him that. She wanted to know, straight from him, the truth of the matter.

"Derek," she began, rolling over to look at him.

He was looking directly at her. His eyes were dark, warm, and thoughtful. The moonlight was streaming in through his window, illuminating both of them and casting gentle shadows on their faces.

"When I was a kid, I'd look out at that moon and think of all sorts of things. It represented my dreams; so huge, unattainable," he murmured, his voice deep, husky. He brought his fingertips to her hairline, and softly traced the outline of her face. "With you here, they seem so much closer now."

Penelope's voice was caught in her throat. She swallowed, but it didn't make a bit of difference. "I'm glad, honey."

He leaned down and gave her a gentle kiss. "I love you, P, and I'm so glad you came home with me."

She swallowed even harder, swallowing back how she really felt. She wasn't willing to take that chance yet, no matter how much her heart was screaming to go for it. She didn't have enough faith in herself to go that far.

Instead, she choked out, "Hey, that's what best friends are for."

Derek chuckled. "Yes, that's true. Goodnight, Baby Girl."

"Goodnight, D."

* * *

The next day, Penelope still felt chaotic inside. She didn't have a moment to think; Derek was all consuming, and so was his family. After meeting a few more cousins, aunts, and uncles, Penelope found a quiet place to hide over on the hillside behind the house. She sat down, crossed her arms on her knees, and laid her head on her arms.

"Hey, gorgeous," T-Bone said, plopping next to her.

Penelope stifled a groan. She simply couldn't be alone, no matter how hard she tried. "Hey."

"Did you know I'm an accountant?"

It was such an odd thing to say, Penelope couldn't help but look up at him. "What?"

He sighed. "Derek turning forty has me thinking. He's oldest in our pack, hence the _Leo_ nickname. He ruled the pride."

Penelope blinked for just a moment as her heart started to swell. She asked, "I thought it had to do with his sexual prowess?"

"Can't lie to you; had to do with that, too," T-bone said with a smirk. "Man was a player, big time. From the time he was fourteen years old, he's had the girls falling all over him."

"Still does," she grumbled under her breath.

"But we all grew up, you know?" He shook his head. "Damn. I'm an accountant, Gravy coaches little league, Chops… he drives a minivan!"

He sounded so despondent about it, Penelope couldn't help but chuckle.

"Mercedes…. He's a damned dentist! He was the one with the all gold in his grill years ago." He shook his head with exasperation.

"Poor T-Bone," she said sympathetically.

"It's time, Penelope," he added, smiling brightly. "Glad to see it is finally happening for Derek."

She shrugged. "Derek would be happy either way."

"Nah," T-Bone said, "no way. He just needed the right girl."

"Sometimes I wonder," she began, then quieted up. She didn't need to talk to her best friend's buddy about her stupid fears.

T-Bone looked excited, animated for a moment. "Hey! Penelope, You wanted to know about the nickname, that _Baby Girl_. Why no one says it, right?"

She looked over at him and nodded cautiously. Last time she heard about a nickname, it wasn't good!

He leaned back, lying on the hill. "Six years ago, we're all sitting by the fire like usual. Leo had just come home from Quan-tee-co, Mr. Big Shot FBI man." He winked at her, making her smile. "It was his mom's birthday. After, we're doing our thing. Chops calls some woman he was dating _Baby Girl._

"Leo says, 'Aw, hell, no. That name is taken. There's only one Baby Girl, and she's mine.'" T-Bone smiled over at Penelope.

Penelope's heart was racing in her chest, listening to the man tell the story.

"Chops teased and said that was bull, but Leo felt strongly enough about it, he'd _fight_ for it. Turns out there was this girl he was really good friends with he called Baby Girl," T-Bone said, resting his arms behind his head. "He'd talk about her all the time, how she'd tease him, make him laugh. He wasn't homesick ever, because of this girl."

Penelope had to fight the tears that grew in her eyes. She felt the same way about Derek. She knew with him, her heart had a home.

"It was quite obvious to us all this girl meant more than every other woman in Derek's past combined. Naturally, we all wanted to meet this woman and get to know her."

T-Bone sat up, smiled, and raised his sunglasses to look pointedly at Penelope.

"Pleased to meet you, _Baby Girl_."


	14. Chapter 14

_AN: Thank you so much for the reviews. I am going to try to post one more today with what happens next before I head out (I bet you can guess!)...._

**Chapter 14**

Immediately after speaking with T-Bone, Penelope stood and went in search of her best friend. She felt like she owed him an apology for being so jealous over all the women in his past, even though he didn't have a clue she even felt that way. She should've done the one thing she always did with Derek; trust him with her whole heart. He'd never hurt her.

Derek was in the kitchen, discussing things with his mother and his Aunt Pat. She'd arrived in town earlier in the day from Oakland, California.

"Nonsense, Fran," she said, rolling her eyes. "I do not need to stay here. I have a perfectly fine room reserved at the Super 8."

"I refuse for you to have to stay anywhere else," Fran argued, shaking her head. "That is ridiculous. You can have my room, and I'll take the couch."

"Momma, you are not sleeping on the damned couch." Derek was almost growling. "Penelope and I will find a place."

"Not on your birthday week!" His mother was nearly growling, now.

Derek smirked at her. "No worries, Mom. Monster from the team is a realtor. He's got houses all over town being built. We can stay at one of those."

"I can't let you do that," Aunt Pat said. "I refuse to let you give up your childhood home for me."

"I agree with Derek," Penelope said, coming in the doorway to stand by him. "I'll go anywhere."

Really, Penelope was looking forward to some private time with Derek. It was hard to get anything discussed with so many bodies interrupting all the time. She wanted a moment to talk with him, to tell him how much she cared, and how glad she was to be there with him, too.

She was kicking herself for not telling him last night. She had ample opportunity to let him know she loved him, but she let her insecurities and her doubt speak for her instead. She wasn't going to let that happen again.

"Well, is Leroy here yet?" Fran asked, still scowling. She looked a lot like Derek when she scowled. His expressions, like his smile and his scowl, were definitely Fran Morgan.

"Monster just arrived, Momma. Don't worry; I know he'll say it's okay."

Derek put his arm around Penelope, and they walked out the door. He stopped for a moment, pulling her into his arms.

"Are you feeling better?" he asked once they were out of view, one brow arched.

She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him on his lips, surprising him. She wrapped her arms around him and held him tight. She could feel him shaking a little from a chuckle.

"I guess so, hmmm?" he asked, reaching his hand under her chin to make her look up at him.

She stared back at him, her heart feeling so full. He seemed to be looking, searching for something she didn't understand. The longer he looked, the darker his eyes grew. Slowly, he began to smile.

"I don't know what you're thinking, Baby Girl," he murmured huskily, "but I know this is what you're asking for." Then he lowered his head and began to kiss her.

One thought hit Penelope the second he started kissing her: the man tasted better than anything on this earth. He was sweet, earthy, a little salty, and highly addicting. It was one of those things that would wow her until the day she died. It didn't matter if it was in the middle of the night, early morning, or late afternoon like it was now; Derek was consistently delicious.

She ran her hands up the firm planes of his chest to rest behind his neck, and she arched her body against his. She angled her head a bit, touching his tongue with hers, licking slowly in his mouth with devastating results. She was dizzy, breathing heavily, and loving every minute of it. She wanted to devour him.

"Oh! Excuse me, I… wait," Des interrupted, blushing first, then looking irritated. "Derek, get a room."

Derek smiled down at Penelope. He gave her another quick kiss and teased, "We just did."

Penelope turned scarlet in a heartbeat, and buried her face in his chest. He laughed and wrapped his arms around her. She looked up into his twinkling eyes, and smiled, too.

"That's a good thing, considering tomorrow is the big day, and I am sure your fiancée would like to give you the best kind of present." Gravy had a huge grin on his face, which added to his boyish appeal. "Ain't no present better than that."

"Oh, hell, yes," Derek said, with a wicked smirk. He leaned forward, and whispered, "You're almost as red as your hair, by the way."

She slapped his arm. "Stop saying things like that around your _family_, and I wouldn't blush!"

"Penelope, we're so used to him, nothing phases us," Des said helpfully.

"Thanks. That makes me feel a bit better."

"Come on, Baby," he said, wrapping his arm around her waist. "We need to see Monster."

Standing in the shade was a very snazzy, very skinny business man in a polo shirt and pressed pants. He was standing next to a man who looked exactly like Derek. He could've been Derek's twin. It was uncanny, the resemblance.

"Who is that?"

Derek didn't say anything until they got closer. "Monster, my man. How's it going?"

"Leo!" the polo shirted man gave him a big hug. "I was talking to your cousin Chaz here. Sounds like he has some investments to look at."

"I'll let you two talk." The Derek look-a-like gave Penelope a smile so lacking in warmth it looked nothing like Derek's, and walked away.

"You aren't going to get any prospects from him, Leroy," Derek said, shaking his head. "He's playing you."

"Hey," Monster stated with a shrug, "with this poor housing market, I gotta try everything. Including your dumb ass cousin."

"How did you get the nickname Monster?" Penelope asked. She couldn't figure out how it tied in.

He grinned. "Would you believe it was because I ate like a monster? I had the biggest appetite on the team. It was like a tapeworm. I was five-seven freshmen year, and ended up six-two. Growth spurt. I stopped eating so much, but I still kept the name."

"He used to tell the girls it was the monster in his pants," T-Bone said, coming around the corner.

Monster grinned. "Hey. It worked."

"It did not," Derek said, laughing.

Monster laughed, too, and shrugged at Penelope with a boyish grin. "He's right; it didn't."

Penelope liked everyone on Derek's team. The whole group seemed genuinely funny and kind. It was nice to know Derek had people who loved him so much at home. It would make her worry less when he was away from her.

"Monster, you got any open houses? One I could stay at for the rest of the weekend?" Derek questioned, wrapping his arm around the skinny man's shoulders.

"I have a model in Des Plaines, " Monster began hesitantly. "It's furnished for opening, but it's only partially ready. It has water and sewer, but no electricity."

"Would we be okay by candlelight, Baby Girl?"

"Baby Girl?" Monster asked, his eyebrows going up in surprise. He shot a smile at T-bone, who returned the big grin.

"Damn, Monster, I forgot to introduce you." Derek smiled, then kissed Penelope's hand. "This is my fiancée, Penelope Garcia."

"How you gonna get there, Leo?" T-Bone asked. "Des Plaines is twenty miles away."

"With your bike, man."

T-Bone shook his head, but slapped his motorcycle keys in Derek's hand. "You're lucky I love you."

* * *

All in the space of an hour, Penelope was packing her bags and saying her goodbyes to Derek's mother. Fran was not happy about Derek and Penelope leaving still, and was rather tearful.

"Baby, I only see you a couple of times during the year, and now you're not even staying at home." The sad eyes of Derek's mother broke Penelope's heart.

"Mother mine, you're being ridiculous," Derek said, giving her a big hug. "We'll be back tomorrow afternoon for the games."

"You better be," she admonished sternly, "or I'll come drag you two out of bed."

Penelope was cursing her fair skin. She could feel herself blushing again.

"What?" Fran asked, looking surprised. "You have to practice making those grandbabies of mine."

Derek burst out laughing. "Momma, way to be subtle."

She rolled her eyes. "I know you, honey. Now, go."

They left immediately after being shooed out the door by Momma Morgan. Soon, they were riding along on the biggest motorcycle Penelope ever saw. It was a massive Harley Davidson with huge wheels and big handlebars. When Derek fired it up, it roared. She couldn't even hear what he was saying.

She wrapped her arms as tightly as she could around his waist, and they took off like a bat out of hell through the Chicago streets and interstate system. When they reached the Des Plaines exits, Derek wound down the streets to the development Monster had mentioned. It was in a highly elegant part of town.

He pulled the motorcycle into the long, winding driveway, until he reached the massive mansion's front door. It had a carriage house, like the great houses of old. He stopped the bike and Penelope stepped off, then Derek followed.

"Wow," Penelope said, staring at the Greek revival columns that lined the side entryway. "This is incredible."

"Monster is a very high end realtor," Derek said, smirking at her. "Don't let that crap about _poor housing market _fool you. He's very savvy." He produced a key Monster had given him, and opened the door.

It was evening still, so the house was semi-dark inside. It had furniture, but some of it was covered. Inside the front door was a curving staircase that lead up to the second floor. She looked at it and smiled wistfully.

"What is that look for?"

"That staircase is dreamy," she said, sighing. "Every woman loves that kind of staircase."

Derek looked confused. "Why?"

"Every woman dreams of being carried up a staircase like that to be ravaged by- hey!" Penelope squealed as Derek scooped her up in his arms.

He started climbing the stairs.

"Oh, shit, Derek, put me down," she said, kicking her legs a little. She'd never been lifted by a man in her life. "You're going to drop me."

"No, I'm not," he said, breathing just a touch heavier. "Relax, stop squirming, and enjoy the damn ride."

Within a heartbeat, Derek started taking the stairs two at a time. She was not light as a feather like Scarlett O'Hara, so he was far more exerted than Rhett ever was, but it still felt excellent. She wrapped her arms around his neck and giggled.

Once they reached the top, he put Penelope on her feet and took a deep breath. He had a very smug, very satisfied grin.

"You forgot the bags."

The grin fell.

She started to snicker, then ran quickly down the hall, giggling.

Derek took another deep breath, sighed, then went after his crazy girl.

The first bedroom Penelope found had an enormous, four poster bed. It was gorgeous, surrounded by gauzy curtains.

"You picking this room?"

Penelope looked over to see Derek's long frame leaning in the doorway. He moved away, glancing at the dressers, the huge closet, the marble bathroom. He nodded his approval.

"Yes," she said, wondering if he meant to share the bedroom with her. She really wanted that, but she didn't want to be presumptuous. She decided she needed to ask. "What room are you picking?"

"I thought I'd just go next door," he said, pointing at the next room. "It's not as nice as this one, but it'll do."

"I..I can go there," she said, hoping her disappointment didn't sound as clear as it did in her head. "I don't mind."

"Hell, no, Baby," he said, shrugging. "I'm fine."

They were both quiet for a long time, before Derek spoke again. "I'll go get the bags."

"No, I got them," she said.

"No, I'm fine." With that, he left quickly out of the doorway.

Penelope took a look at the enormous, lonely-looking bed. She had no desire to be in the room anymore, not if Derek wasn't going to be there. She'd only slept with him three nights so far, and she was craving being with him already.

The room was very hot. There was no electricity, so there was no air conditioning. She could feel rivulets of sweat rolling in the small of her back. She felt very sticky in her skirt and shirt. She opened the windows and the balcony door. There was no breeze, just hot and humid air.

"Chicago in the summertime before a storm," Derek said, plopping her bag on the ground. "Tropical humidity and no breeze unless you're on Lake Michigan. You can't beat it."

"It is sticky feeling," she murmured, pulling her shirt away from her body to try and billow some air in there.

They were very quiet again after that. It was starting to get darker outside, probably because of the approaching storm.

"I suppose I'd better take a shower and get ready to sleep."

He reached for some candles in his bag and a lighter. "Here, you can use these in the bathroom. I'll go to the one in my room."

Penelope took a long, cool shower, then dried off and put on her silky nightie. It was short and peach colored, with thin spaghetti straps, perfect for a night like tonight. She brought the candles out of the bathroom, and put them on her nightstand.

She wandered over to Derek's room and knocked. "Hey, you done?"

"Yeah." He opened the door, wearing just his boxers.

She was stuck, staring at the gorgeous expanse of lean, brown chest in front of her. She blinked up at him after a few moments. She was rather nervous, and her heart was pounding. "G-Goodnight, Derek."

He reached both hands up to cup her face, and brought his mouth down to hers, gently. He gave her a soft, sweet kiss that was nearly reverent in quality. "Goodnight, Baby Girl."

With that, he stepped away, and shut his door.


	15. Chapter 15

_AN: I am leaving really soon, so I can't answer reviews right away. I am so sorry for that! Thought you might want this more. I seriously couldn't leave it like that for the next couple of days! As Derek would say: "Oh, hell, no!" That being said..._

**Chapter 15**

Penelope was lying in her huge, lonely bed, tossing and turning. She glanced at her cell phone. It was ten pm, nearly an hour after she went to bed. She lay there, thinking. She threw the sheet off of her body, feeling confined. She flipped onto her stomach, then over to her back again. Staring at the gauzy canopy above her, she thought about Derek's kisses earlier that day, his kisses in front of the bonfire, the feel of his hands on her breasts.

A brilliant flash happened in the room, followed by a distinct rumble. The rain started to pour, followed by more lightening, more thunder. It was getting louder, and closer.

But the storm outside was nothing in comparison to what she was feeling inside. Her breasts were tingling, her heart was pounding, and she couldn't sleep for an entirely different reason than thunder and lightening.

She wanted him, so badly she almost re-opened the door after he'd shut it and jumped the man. Instead, she'd went back to the room, trying to think about what he thought. Maybe he thought they needed more time to sort things out?

She thought six years was enough time...

She groaned, then sighed. After a while, she flipped back onto her stomach, punched her pillow in acute frustration, and tried to sleep.

* * *

Derek heard the storm going outside. The wind and water were blowing in through the windows. It was obviously a severe thunderstorm. He wondered if Penelope had her windows closed.

He thought a lot about her, had to fight with everything in his body not to force her to share her room, her bed, her body. He missed her in his bed. Although he woke painfully hard every morning, he wouldn't give up a minute of holding her in his arms at night.

He tried to remember this was just an act, but the way she kissed him, the way he kissed her, it felt so right. It didn't feel like an act, it didn't feel like a game. It felt like the real thing, and he wanted it so badly. Badly enough, he barely trusted himself around her.

Damn it! He needed to keep his distance; he was doing the right thing. However, he did want to check on her to make sure everything was fine. He stood from his hot bed, lit a candle, and wandered over to her room. He knocked, but didn't hear anything, so he entered quietly.

She was lying face down, holding her pillow. Her covers were off, and she was on the right side of the bed. Derek smiled. He slept on the left side; yet one more thing that would be perfect with them. Her delightful thin nightgown was hiked up to her sweet round derriere, her legs slightly spread, and he could see a dark shadow between her legs. The whole picture hit him directly in the groin as an acute wave of lust washed over him.

She rolled over with a moan, then sat up, looking at him. She looked startled, like a doe in the forest.

He wandered over, put the candle on the nightstand, and sat on the edge of her bed. "Baby Girl?"

A crack of lightening illuminated the room again. Her lips were parted, and she was breathing heavily.

"Storm bothering you?" he asked, putting his hand on her cheek, rubbing gently.

Penelope turned her head and kissed his palm. She looked back at him. Her eyes were huge, dark, and beautiful.

"You're mine," he whispered huskily, dragging his mouth to her throat. "Starting tonight, you're mine."

They made love.

**For More of this chapter, please see my profile!**


	16. Chapter 16

_AN: Thank you for all the reviews, alerts and good stuff! Had a blast dancing. On to the next section; just a wee touch angst, but not for too long. It gets us where we need to be, honest. Hang in there! ...._

**Chapter 16**

"Wake up, Angel."

It was still raining, but very softly, when Penelope heard those words from Derek. He wore her out, and she thought she wore him out; it seemed like just a moment ago he was snoring next to her. She was exhausted and hungry, but more exhausted. She was too tired to eat. This would be a fantastic diet plan, the _Derek Morgan Sexual Appetite Stimulant_.

"Come on, Baby Girl; get a move on."

She groaned, rolled over on her tummy, and put the pillow over her head. He was _such_ a morning person, one of those obnoxious, grinning, cheerful seven AM people. She obviously wasn't. She was barely human before she had her coffee.

He pulled off the sheet that was covering her, and slapped her bare bottom with a loud smack. "Rise and shine."

She rolled over to glare at him. He was fully dressed and shaved, holding a coffee in a paper cup. She groaned again, throwing her arm over her eyes. "What time is it?"

"After eleven. We have to be back at Mom's in forty minutes, and we're riding in the rain, so up and at 'em." He tossed her bag and her purse at her.

She continued to glare at the extremely chipper Derek as she stood, grabbed her new underwear and bra, and stomped grumpily towards the bathroom.

He held her waist to stop her as she passed. "Here. Take a sip, you'll feel better."

She grimaced. "Not with that sweet crap you drink."

"Drink," he said, putting the cup up to her lips.

She took a big sip, then widened her eyes with appreciation. It was her regular plain latte. She couldn't help but smile at him. "Thank you."

"It's been killing me having to drink this. They had banana split flavor, and I almost got it instead." His tone was exasperated, but his eyes were twinkling.

"You could've gotten two."

"Nah; cozier sharing with you." He leaned forward and gave her a kiss. "Good morning, Penelope."

"I'll show you a good morning, Hot Stuff," she said, with her grin finally appearing. It took awhile for her in the morning! "In about ten minutes, after I shower."

"Deal." He went to slap her butt again, but she sidestepped him and made it into the bathroom.

When Penelope was in the shower, her cell phone began to buzz and ring with the song _Dancing Queen._

He shook his head at the stupid song, and then went over to her bag to see who it was. He wanted to let Penelope know, in case it was something important, like work. He found the phone tucked into the side of her pink purse. When he looked at the display, he grimaced. _Sweet Kevin_.

Derek took a seat on the bed and put the phone back in her purse. He swallowed hard, his stomach in a knot. He knew he should tell her Lynch called, but he didn't have the heart to do it, not when his own heart was breaking.

Making love to her last night, numerous times, did not change what he forgot sometime in the middle of this trip: she was taken. She was not his. She would never be his. She had a choice years ago, and she made it. That choice was not him. He was a lot of things to her, but he wasn't her _Sweet Derek_.

He took a sip of the bitter coffee, feeling it match how he felt inside. He thought about what this all was. Take two sexually ripe individuals who flirted like crazy most of the time, add close quarters and a lot of emotion, multiply it by nature's fury last night, and it equaled what happened here.

A big, fat, fucking mistake.

Derek decided to do what he was very good at doing; pretend he didn't feel like hell, pretend he wasn't in love with her, and pretend this had never happened. He'd acted that way for a lot of years before this; it was nothing new now. Above all, she didn't deserve to be treated any different than he always treated her. However, he needed distance; sex was off limits, no matter how awesome it was. He couldn't do that to himself.

Derek walked over to the bathroom and knocked before opening the door. "P, the rain is letting up. I'm going outside to dry off the cycle and we can go. Hurry up."

"Okay, Sweet Cheeks," she called out from the shower stall.

He left the rest of the bitter brew on her bedside table and wandered out the door.

* * *

At the party, Penelope was doing a great job as usual, acting like she was a true fiancée. Derek had to give her kudos; she was a fine actress. A career on the stage would've been perfect for her. She seemed so in love with him, all the way from the look in her eyes, to the smile on her face.

Right now, they were having a scavenger hunt, boys against girls. Anyone under sixty had to play. Derek was teamed up with Gravy.

"Good luck, baby," Penelope said, giving him a quick kiss. "Don't be too upset when you come in second place!" She giggled, running off with Des.

Derek sighed. That was a perfect spot for him; it was nothing new. He was used to being second in her life.

"Leo, what the hell is wrong with you?" Gravy asked. "You don't look like yourself."

Derek shrugged. "Stress. No big deal."

Gravy looked at him, then motioned to a couple of chairs in the yard. "Come on, D. Let's sit. I got a few things I need to ask."

Derek took a seat, leaning forward on his elbows. "'Sup?"

"What is up between you and Penelope?"

Derek tensed a little, but hoped Gravy didn't notice. "Nothing. We're good as usual."

Gravy gave him a look, raising a brow. "The truth, Derek. Something's not right between you two." Gravy took a second, then said. "She's not your fiancée, is she?"

Derek nearly fell over; he was not expecting that at all. "What?"

"I've been thinking about it for a couple of days now. Something you said when we were playing The Newlywed Game. You said you would be like a sloe gin fizz, because you _would take all night_. Not _I take all night_." He peered at Derek, his eyes narrowed and seeing right through him. "It was obvious to me you'd never slept with the woman at that point. You wanted to, but you hadn't made that move, and you are not the type to abstain before marriage."

"Fuck, Ron," Derek said, leaning back, running a hand over his face. He sighed heavily, confirming Gravy's suspicions. "Does anyone else know?"

He shook his head. "No. No one does."

"Good," he said shortly.

Gravy gave him a questioning look. "Why, man?"

"I didn't want to let Momma down." Derek sighed again, then gave a bitter laugh. "It's my fault. P agreed to help. I begged her."

"D, you're playing a damn scary game here," Gravy said, scowling at Derek. " There's a lot of emotion between you two; anyone can see it. Hell, she's your _Baby Girl_. We all know that's not something you took lightly. Someone is going to get hurt, and they could get hurt badly."

"Yeah, well, that's too bad."

Gravy took a good look at Derek and figured it out quickly; Derek was the one who was already hurt. "Oh, shit, man. I'm sorry."

Derek stared blankly at him, feeling like shit because he was so transparent. He never could hide anything from Ron. They were way too alike. He really didn't want to talk about it anymore, either. There was no need to dwell on what could've been.

He smirked and stood. "Come on, man. Enough of this melancholy crap. Let's win this damn thing."

Ron looked like he didn't want to finish the conversation, but he let it go. He grinned back, "Not against your sister, Derek. That woman is killer when it comes to playing against me."

"Hey," Derek admonished. "That's your wife you're talkin' about."

"Don't I know it!" he said with an even bigger grin.


	17. Chapter 17

_AN: Thank you so much for the reviews. Posting tonight because we're going fishing with Grampa tomorrow at the cabin (I feel like I should have a piece of hay and a cane pole!). One more chapter of angst, with a whole lot going on, to get it all in the open......_

**Chapter 17**

The event for Derek's birthday was in full swing. At midnight, he would turn the big four-oh. His mother was beyond excited. She had a huge cake, so big it resembled a wedding cake, for the hundreds of guests that would be at her house for the party. It was almost like a family reunion, a "summer splash" as Fran referred to it.

Penelope was very excited. Her outfit to change into was in Fran's bedroom, along with Derek's sister's dresses. She held up her dress, a fuchsia bustier style, with black polka dots on the flouncy skirt, and black piping and spaghetti straps. She had a little black shrug she wore over her shoulders, and fuchsia high-heeled sandals.

"That thing is gorgeous," Sarah said, looking at the dress. She had a gold, glittery dress that brought out the lovely yellow tones in her complexion. It was a sheath style, which fit Sarah beautifully. She was tall and narrow, long limbed, with very little curves.

Desiree, on the other hand, had a perfect hourglass figure. She was wearing a turquoise dress with a halter neckline. "I feel like prom!"

Penelope shuddered. "God, I hope not. I went with Eric Melvin."

"What was wrong with him?" Sarah asked.

She sighed, pulling on the dress. "Look up _nose-picking geek_ in the dictionary, and there he is."

The other women laughed.

"I guess Derek is an improvement on that," Desiree said cheekily.

"There's nobody better in the world," Penelope breathed, meaning every word she said.

Sarah smiled and gave her a hug. "Thanks for loving my brother so much."

Penelope grinned. It was true, and she was glad she was so transparent.

Sarah gave her a little push. "Now turn and I'll zip you."

The women took a final look in the mirror, pirouetting for each other, before deciding everything was perfect. Pen grabbed her purse and her shrug.

"Nix the shrug," Des said, grabbing the item from Pen and tossing it as they walked out the door. "It's Chicago in the summertime, baby: hot, hot, hot!"

* * *

Derek was waiting at the bottom of the stairs for Penelope. When he saw her, he smiled, extending his arm. "Ready, princess?"

He was gorgeous as always. Wearing a crisp, black shirt and dark pants, he looked good enough to eat. She leaned closer to kiss him, but he turned his head aside, offering her his cheek.

That was odd. She looked up at him. "Derek?"

He grinned at her, but it didn't meet his eyes. "Come on, Penelope. We have to go."

P's heart sunk. Something was definitely wrong. Driving back to Fran's place, she'd known something was amiss, but she hadn't been able to put a finger on it. Derek hadn't reached down to pat her arms wrapped around him on the Harley, he'd stiffened when she put her cheek against his back, and he hadn't kissed her when she'd arrived outside. She thought it was because they'd needed to hurry, but now she thought differently.

They were walking so quickly, she was having a hard time keeping her balance. She nearly tripped on the high heels of her shoes. "Derek, slow down, please."

He stopped, then looked down at her and sighed. "Baby, I'm sorry. It's-"

"Did I do something wrong?" she asked, interrupting him. She knew she was pouting; she had to fight back tears. It was obvious to her he must've thought sleeping with her was a huge mistake. There was nothing else that could possibly be different between them.

His harsh expression softened. "No, you didn't. I-"

"Trouble in paradise?" Cherish was standing nearby in a very tight, very clingy, very expensive black dress that looked like a second skin on her. The woman had an outstanding body, Penelope had to give her that.

"Of course not," Derek said, so quickly it reeked of insincerity. Penelope knew it, and Cherish did, too. It was obvious by the gloating look on the woman's face.

"Nice dress," she said, looking down her nose at Penelope's frock. Between the distinct chill she had from Derek and the comparison to the elegance of Cherish's dress, Penelope felt her confidence start to dwindle.

"It's beautiful, like you are." Chaz, Derek's doppelganger, arrived with a smooth smile for Penelope. "Derek has always had exquisite taste in women, but never more so than now."

"Thank you." No matter how rude his wife was, Chaz Morgan was very complimentary. It was obvious he was sincere; his eyes lit in the exact same way Derek's did when he was interested. She hadn't seen that look in D's eyes tonight at all.

"Penelope," Derek said, his arm holding her close around her waist, "this is my cousin, Chaz. You haven't been formally introduced."

"It is amazing how much you two look alike," Penelope thought to state the obvious. Anyone in the room had to be amazed by the likeness.

"Years ago, when we first met, many women thought I was Derek. Cherish did. She thought she was being asked out by him. I find that hilarious." To punctuate his statement, Chaz snickered.

Cherish laughed, too, but it lacked mirth. "I can't believe I ever would confuse the two of them."

"We're very different men," Chaz said, as if he were stating the obvious.

Derek's eyes narrowed in contempt and he stiffened, like he was ready to dodge something. "Yeah, we are."

"How?" Penelope asked, wondering what the other man was alluding to.

"It's simple, Sweetheart," Derek said, glaring with hostility at his mirror image. "Chaz was born with a silver spoon in his mouth, and I was riff raff."

"I wouldn't say that. Not riff raff, no," Chaz said with a nasty chuckle. "Piss poor and rough is more like it."

Penelope stiffened alongside Derek.

"But that's not all," he continued, seemingly uninterested in saving his own life from the obviously fuming Derek. "I graduated top in my class, and was Magna Cum Laude at Columbia School of Law."

"Congratulations to you," Penelope said dryly.

Chaz shot her a grin that looked nothing like her Hot Stuff. She didn't think anyone who looked like Derek could ever be unattractive, but this man proved her wrong. "Furthermore unlike the case of my cousin here, the women I've been with, Cher included, knew _I_ was never a gang banger. I have far too much class for that."

Derek was ready to tear Chaz's head off. There was no doubt about it. However, he would have to beat Penelope to the punch.

"A few things here," she said, barely leashed anger behind her tone. "Are you saying because Derek didn't have a privileged background, he's not as smart as you?"

Chaz frowned immediately. He didn't seem too used to being argued with. "Well, no. I didn't mean that." He looked up at Derek, slightly pleading. "You know you made stupid choices; did you tell her?"

"Yes, he did," Pen answered, glaring at the other man. "It makes him who he is. He is strong, stable, thinks on his feet, has excellent perception."

Chaz was obviously fumbling. He was trying to retort, but he couldn't in the face of such fervent passion.

"He is well loved and respected; there isn't a person on our team that wouldn't give their life for him. I would give my life for him, no questions asked. He would do the same for me, for all of us. He's kind and good and he's honorable." She leaned forward, squeezing the limp muscle of Chaz's upper arm in a nasty quick pinch.

The other man winced.

"And on top of that, he could kick your ass from here to the Sears Tower!" She turned to Derek and smiled. "Dance with me, Hot Stuff?"

Derek couldn't have been more proud or more in love with her than he was at that moment. He could try to distance himself, he could try to be cool and aloof, but it was never going to work. He loved this woman with all his heart, and he was never going to be free of that.

And as long as he had her in his life in some capacity, he was okay with that.

"I would love to dance, Angel."

He lead her out onto the makeshift dance floor and pulled her into his arms, the love and passion he felt pouring through him. He felt her relax against him, her arms going around his neck. He rested his cheek against hers, so soft and smooth and touchable. He held her, breathing in her light floral scent.

"God, Penelope," he murmured, losing himself yet again in the spell that was her. He took another deep breath, trying to calm himself, but it didn't happen. Instead, he continued to hold her, just enjoying the moment and the music.

It roared through him, like a raging river, the feeling of need for her. She filled all of his senses and all of his desires. He'd never wanted another woman like he wanted Penelope. He didn't care if it was wrong, he didn't care if she was taken; he was in love with her, and he'd whatever he could steal with her.

Penelope didn't know what had shifted in the last few moments, but whatever had happened, she'd gotten her lover from last night back. Whatever fate brought them, whatever was bothering him didn't matter. She was his, and all she cared about was being in his arms.

"I don't give a damn if she is dancing with Morgan. She's my girlfriend, and I need to speak with her!" A very familiar, very nasal voice sounded out above the music.

Penelope broke away from Derek, and her heart jumped into her throat. She looked up at him and gasped. "Oh, God! Kevin!"

"Kevin?" Derek's voice was hoarse, barely above a whisper.

Penelope could see the wall going up, the one he erected around himself so many times in the past six years to everyone but her. "God, Derek, I don't know how-"

"Penny!" Kevin yowled loudly, heading her way. T-bone and the team stopped him.

"Did you give him my mother's address?" Derek choked out, disbelief, hurt, and anger written on his face. He looked so betrayed, so devastated, and humiliated.

She tried to explain. "No! Derek, I-"

"Listen, you little bastard," T-Bone growled with menace. "I don't know who the hell you think you are, but you are not Penelope's boyfriend. She's engaged to Derek, and-"

"You are mistaken! Penny!" he cried out, trying to get around the much bigger T-Bone. "Penny! Get away from that.. that _scoundrel_!"

If the whole situation wasn't so awful, she would've laughed at Kevin's melodramatics. She looked up at Derek, her heart aching. "Derek, I don't know what happened. I'm so sorry."

"You need to go to him." Derek took two steps away from Penelope, and looked down at her coldly. After that, he wouldn't even look at her. The wall was complete; he entirely closed himself off. He was staring blankly, away from her, from Kevin, from everything. Her heart shattered even more.

"Shut up, man," Gravy said, running over, pleading with Kevin. "It'll all get squared away. Just shut the hell up!"

"I won't!" Kevin shouted, his face getting red. "Morgan, you bastard! Let her go!"

"That's it; I'm flattening you," T-Bone said, drawing back his fist.

"Stop!" Gravy cried, standing in between the men. "You can't hit him."

"Why the hell not?"

Gravy sighed heavily. "Because the man is telling the truth."

A crowd had arrived and was watching the proceedings with great interest. One of the people in the crowd was Fran Morgan. She scanned the crowd, looking for someone. She ended on Penelope, who was just arriving.

"Penelope, dear," she said, standing close to her. She had the same hurt expression on her face that Derek had. "Is it true?"


	18. Chapter 18

_AN: I'm back; sunburnt but happy! Thank you for the reviews and sorry for the wait. I will answer reviews after I post this......_

**Chapter 18**

Penelope watched the heartbroken face of Fran Morgan. She had to make this better, but she knew she couldn't. There was no doubt Fran and the rest of the group would completely hate her after this. She didn't even know how Derek would feel. He was nearby, only a few people away, but he still wouldn't look at her.

Before she could say a word, Kevin ran up to her. "Penny, sweeting, are you all right?"

She frowned in confusion, then asked in a low tone, "Kevin, what are you doing here?"

"I got your text and call, saying we needed to talk," he said, "so I hacked for information on Derek's family, and found the address."

She gave him an admonishing look. "Oh, Kevin. You shouldn't have come. Why didn't you just call?"

"I did; you never called back, so-"

She didn't have time to think about that because Kevin was interrupted by a heartbroken voice.

"Penelope?" Fran was standing nearby. "Honey, please tell me the truth. What is going on?"

She took a step forward, and more eyes were drawn to her. She took a breath. "Yes, it's true. He's my boyfriend."

Fran's face fell. "You're _cheating_ on Derek?"

"Mama, no," Derek said, quickly. "She was dating him. She's my best friend; I asked her to come with me, and she agreed. There's nothing more. I knew she was with him. She's been with him for three years. She loves him."

Penelope looked at Derek, wanting to tell him that wasn't true, but he still wouldn't even glance at her. She knew Morgan so well. He'd always had issues with trust, but he'd always trusted her implicitly. If he thought even she had betrayed him, it would kill him. It was equal to what she was feeling. Whatever they had built this weekend was gone, and it was killing her.

"Oh, Derek," Fran said, scowling at her son, shaking her head. "Why? How could you?"

"Come on, Penny," Kevin said. "We need to go home."

"No, Kevin," she said, her heart continuing to break. She didn't want to go with Kevin, not in a million years. She wanted nothing more to do with him.

He started dragging her towards the door.

It hit her then. If there was one thing these people deserved, it was the truth. She couldn't heal the heartache, but she could try to make it better.

"Wait!" she cried, digging her heels in and wrenching herself away from his grasp. "Kevin, _you_ can go home. Without me. I called, trying to talk with you, only to tell you I needed to cool things off. When I got home, I was going to tell you in person it's over. I don't love you. I'm sorry, but I have to tell you that."

"Because of Morgan?" he asked incredulously.

"No," she said honestly. "I'm doing it because I think I deserve more than the tepid relationship we had. And I think you deserve more, too."

"What we had was special."

"No," she said, shrugging. "What we had was flat. What we had was boring. And what we had is done."

"You'll regret this!"

Looking at Kevin, she couldn't help thinking what an abysmal ending this was to a two plus years relationship. She shook her head. "No. I won't."

He growled, then turned and walked out, saying, "It's not over, Penelope."

She sighed, thinking, _Yes, it is._

Penelope made her way to Fran, who was listening with interest to her conversation with Kevin. The woman was scowling, but it was more in concentration than in anger. It was obvious she needed to know what was happening. Penelope needed to tell her. She'd grown to love Fran with all her heart.

She took a deep breath, trying to brace herself for what needed to be done. She held Fran's hands, then she began to speak clearly and softly.

"Please don't be angry with Derek. He asked me to marry him, because he wanted so badly to please you. He loves you so. He didn't want to hurt your feelings; you sounded so happy and he just couldn't do it. He even bought me a ring so we didn't have to lie." She held her hand up, gave a soft laugh, and pulled the ring off.

"Penelope," Fran said, looking devastated.

"It's my fault, P," Derek added, trying to move up in the crowd. "You don't have to do this. Don't say anything more."

She ignored him and continued, "Thank you for having me. I am so, so sorry for lying to all of you." She looked around the room, but she didn't see anyone through the sudden onset of tears.

She put her hands on Fran Morgan's shoulders. The tears started to fall, running down her cheeks. "You have the most wonderful, kindest, most special son in the world. He is..." She took a deep, shuddering breath. "He's fantastic. The best friend I will ever have."

"Oh, Penelope," she said, her voice cracking, tears coursing down her face. "Sweetheart-"

Seeing the other woman cry was too much. With that, she could no longer hold back the pain she felt inside. She didn't want to lose it, not there, not now. She swallowed quickly and gave what she hoped was a true smile. "Someday your son is going to make some lucky girl really, really happy."

She put the ring in Fran's hand and took off running away from the crowd.

Fran Morgan turned to look at Derek, but he was already pushing his way through the crowd to sprint after Penelope.

"Derek!" Fran shouted, running after him. "Wait!"

"Not now, Momma."

"Here," she said stubbornly, holding tight to his shirt, making him stop.

He turned back to look at his mother.

She handed him the ring, all the warmth and love she felt for him still present in her eyes. "You're going to need this."

He touched the side of her cheek and gave her a quick kiss. "I love you."

"Go," she said, patting his back just before he took off running again.

Derek's Aunt Pat snorted. "First smart thing he did all night."

"Oh, yes," Aunt Shirley agreed. "And it's damned obvious."

"I agree," Fran said, walking over to the group. "That girl loves my son as much as he loves her."

"When do you think the wedding will be?" Aunt Janet added to the discussion the ladies were having.

T-Bone shook his head, completely lost. "Women."

* * *

"Baby Girl!" Derek called out, seeing Penelope walking quickly down the road towards the convenience store a few blocks from his old house. In her high heels, she hadn't made it very far. "Penelope!"

She didn't stop. She continued to walk, and from what he could hear, cry. He caught up to her and pulled her into his arms.

"No! Just let me go," she begged, sobbing, twisting away. "Please."

"No, I can't do that." He wrapped his arms around her more securely. She was shuddering in his arms, shaking from crying so hard.

"Please."

"Baby, I normally wouldn't deny you anything, but that is one thing I will, wholeheartedly, not do. I won't let you go," he said, squeezing even tighter. "I don't ever want to let you go. I love you."

She looked up at him with that, her eyes puffy and her nose red. She'd never looked more beautiful to him.

"I thought I'd.. I meant for.. hell." He laughed a little, struggling for the right words. He took a deep breath and cupped her face in his hands. "I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry. I should've listened to my heart, I should've believed in you, I should've protected you, and I didn't. I'm a damn fool, and I'm so sorry."

She hugged him. "I love you, too, Derek. I would never hurt you; you should know that."

"I'm so sorry for being an ass. I wanted to believe, to be with you so badly. This morning after we made love, I wanted to ask you to marry me, to stay with me forever. It felt so right, Penelope." His eyes were velvety soft, dark. "Nothing in my life has ever felt so right before."

"Why didn't you?" she asked.

He sighed. "Lynch called your cell."

She frowned just a touch. "He said he called; I didn't know."

Derek ran a hand over his face. "Yeah, he did, and I didn't tell you. Another dumb mistake."

"That one was a dumb mistake, D," she said, smiling just a little. "I'll give you that."

"I couldn't do it. I was too jealous. It reminded me you weren't mine, no matter how much I wanted it. You wanted him, you were happy with him, and like the coward I am, I gave up. I didn't want to stand in the way of your happiness."

She frowned. "Coward? Why would you say that? You, a coward?"

"Yes, sweetheart." He leaned down to give her a little kiss. "You, how I feel about you, scares the hell out of me. Loving you like I do, I'm afraid to move, I'm afraid to talk; hell, I'm afraid to _breathe_ wrong in case I screw up." He met her eyes and she could see the uncertainty in the coffee dark depths. "I don't want to lose you, in any regard, in my life. You mean that much to me."

She leaned into his chest again. "That would never happen. If you were listening over there, you'd have heard how much I love you, too."

"I learn from my mistakes." He grinned. "I was listening, and yes, I think I understand that now."

"It's about damn time."

He laughed, and then looked serious again. "Penelope?"

She smiled back at him. "What?"

"Can I make you that lucky girl who is really, really happy?" He held the ring out to her.

"If I can make you a very, very happy boy." She looked down at her watch. "Make that a very happy birthday boy." She lifted her hand, and he slid the ring back on where it belonged.

"I'm already very happy. And the only present I want for this birthday is right here," he said, leaning down to kiss her softly and sweetly. He wanted nothing more than to take her back to the mansion and show her exactly how happy he was, but he needed to take care of business first. So, a quick moment later, Derek lifted his head, and said reluctantly, "Baby, I suppose we should go back."

She groaned, her bottom lip coming out adorably. She cast her gaze away from looking at him, and her cheeks mottled with color. "I don't want to."

"Sweetheart," he said, trying to calm her fears. He knew she was nervous, even somewhat upset. "No one is going to say a damn thing to you. If there is anyone to blame, it's me, not you."

"I feel horrible. I _lied_ to them." She pouted again, and displayed the saddest brown eyes in the world.

"No, you didn't," he reassured her, his fingers touching under her chin to make her meet his eyes. "You said you were engaged to me. I asked you to marry me before we left, and you told the truth. Simple as that."

She scoffed at him. "Sweet Cheeks, you know that's wrong."

"No, that's semantics. It's true, and plus, it's official now; they couldn't be happier for us." He leaned down to kiss her again; he couldn't stop doing that, it felt so good. He needed to step away before he lost control, but he couldn't do that, either. "Besides, I never lied when I told them I loved you. I always have."

This time, she grinned, and it was radiant. "I've always loved you, too."

He was quiet for a second, then held her face in his hands. His thumbs brushed her cheeks, her lips, and his eyes darkened immeasurably in that short span of time. When he spoke, it was with a husky voice. "I really love you, Baby Girl."

"I know, Hot Stuff."

"Did you know I love you so much, at times, it almost hurt being close to you? Watching you for all those years, wanting to be with you, and not being able to walk away..."

Her heart pounded in her chest. She'd never thought he felt that way. "Derek-"

"I find it hard to believe you're finally mine," he murmured, holding her close again before his mouth captured hers. It wasn't light. It wasn't reverent. It was with a starving lust that drove her backward into the cradle of his arms. He slanted his mouth over hers, kissing her deeply, sucking, licking, with eagerness tempered by immense skill.

Penelope moaned, sliding her hands up to cup his head, bringing him closer. He was hungry for her, but she was just as hungry, just as needy as he was. Desire; she had more desire for him than for anything in this world. He talked about loving her, needing her, not being able to walk away. She could never leave him; he was her everything, her reason for living.

She felt his hands slide into her hair, the pressure of his mouth lessening again. Whimpering, she arched up against him, deepening the kiss again. It wasn't time to stop the magic, it wasn't time to let the rest of the world in. It was time for them, and only them.

He crushed her to him again, returning the urgency. His hands slid to her bottom, pressing her hips against his, flattening her skirt. He rocked against her, making her feel the pulsing pressure of his arousal. He slid his mouth to her neck, biting gently, and his fingers gripped her ass, lifting her even closer.

He pulled his mouth away and moved her from him. He was breathing heavy, as heavily as she was, and his eyes were dark and hooded. "Damn, girl."

"Derek," she said, taking a step closer, wanting to hold him again, to give him more kisses.

"Dammit, Baby Girl," he uttered harshly in a gutteral tone, taking a step back from her. "I am within seconds of taking you against the light post, and I don't give a damn who sees it. If you touch me, I won't be held responsible for what I do."

Her eyes opened a little wider, and she couldn't help but grin inwardly at that. She never would've thought she could push Derek past the point of control. It was a huge confidence booster, and highly flattering. She did feel a touch guilty. He had tried earlier to stop, so they could head back to the party, but she had pushed the issue. She glanced downward, between his legs, and felt rather naughty for putting him in that state.

"Poor Hot Stuff," she said compassionately.

He gave her an exasperated look. "Are you pitying me, woman? Hell, no."

"Well," she said, wide eyed with fake innocence. "It's my fault you look so... indisposed."

He chuckled lightly, his sexy smirk returning full force. "Oh, sweetheart, you are in such serious trouble."

She giggled. "Can I touch you now? Is it safe?"

"Crazy girl." He pulled her into his arms and gave her a fast kiss, before holding her hand. Then he started dragging her down the street, his long legs walking quickly. "Come on. Let's make my mother a very happy woman, too."

"Slow down, D," she complained, skidding along in her teetering heels.

He grinned at her, not lessening his pace. "The faster we head back and say goodbye, the faster we get to leave."

She jogged alongside him then.


	19. Chapter 19

_AN: Since you had to wait so long for that angsty chapter to resolve... surprise! Second one today. This is a long one, but I think it was needed. Thanks as always for the reviews. That being said..._

**Chapter 19**

"Oh, you two made up! Good," Fran said, the moment she saw them walk in, hand in hand. She ran over to them, kissing Penelope, then Derek. "Happy birthday, sweetie."

They returned to some giggling, some whistling, and some clapping. Penelope didn't mind, either; she was too happy to worry about anything right now.

Derek smiled at her. "I admitted to being a complete idiot for not asking her to marry me for real two weeks ago."

"Idiot is an appropriate word," Sarah said with a teasing glint in her eyes. She laughed and gave him a big hug. "Congratulations, Derek."

"What the hell are you two doing back here?" T-Bone asked. "Go, leave, _make up_ somewhere."

Gravy chuckled. "Hell, yes. Are you two _insane_?"

Monster shook his head. "Boy lost it. Sad."

Chops added, "Penelope, you sure you want this sorry fool who dragged your sweet ass back in here?"

"We're leaving," Derek growled, trying to look upset, but failing miserably. "Damn. Try to be responsible, like a good forty-year-old, and let everyone know it's all good-"

"Aw, hell, no!" T-Bone said, groaning. "You didn't just bring up the age thing."

"As senior member of this team, I can assure you-"

"Senior citizen," Monster said, smiling over at Penelope. "Being one of the only single members besides this old man here, Baby Girl, I can-"

"Oh, no, you don't." Derek wrapped Penelope in his arms. "She's stuck with me for about fifty or so years now."

"Woman has a choice, you know," Des said, laughing.

"That's easy," Penelope murmured, wrapping her arms around his neck, and looking into Derek's sparkling eyes. "I choose Derek, hands down."

"Good choice," Fran added. She handed Penelope a box. "I took the liberty of cutting some birthday cake and putting it in a leftover box. Now go, you two."

It didn't take anything more than that to get the two of them on the road.

* * *

The quiet drive back to the mansion was a time for reflection. Penelope leaned her cheek against Derek's back, relaxing, breathing away any worries she had. For the first time in forever, she felt complete. It was a long time coming, the emotions gently stirring inside her. She'd always loved him, but she loved him now with even more of her heart. She wanted to show him exactly how she felt, show him all the passion she had to give.

Once they arrived, she stepped off the cycle, and he quickly followed. She smiled up at him, looking at the handsome face of the man she was always meant to love. It hit her then, a strong pang in her heart along with butterflies in her stomach. This wasn't just any man. This wasn't just a really great boyfriend. This was Derek. Her fiance, her lover, her best friend, her everything.

He rested his hands on her shoulders. "I'm going into the kitchen to get us something to drink, then I'll meet you upstairs, okay?"

"O-okay."

He cocked his head a little to the left."You nervous, sweetheart?"

She grinned and blushed. "Just a little."

With that, he pulled her into his arms and gave her a kiss on her forehead. "Ain't nothing to be nervous about, sweets. I love you, I love being with you, and this is meant to be."

"I know that," Penelope replied. "It's just... it needs to be special. We're fulfilling destiny."

"Baby Girl," he said, tilting her chin up to look at him. He was smiling, and his eyes were warm, twinkling. "Everything we've done, everything we ever do, is special. Because it's you and me."

It hit her then. He was absolutely right. There was no need for a set up or anything like that. Sitting on the couch, walking in the park, even being at work was special with him. That's all it really took; she was damn lucky. And she was even luckier because he saw it, too.

"Awww," she said, her heart expanding. "That's positively aw-gasmic."

He chuckled, turned her, and patted her bottom. "Get upstairs. Grab a candle, and I'll be up shortly."

Penelope scuttled up the stairs, feeling like she was floating on air. Being in love did that to her, made her soul feel light. She lit the candles around the room, taking some from the room Derek had originally chosen. Silly man, with a passion like theirs, being apart was not something that was feasible.

She went to brush her teeth, then put cold cream on her face and removed her makeup. She looked in the mirror; her eyes were still sparkling, still shining with the love she felt. Back inside the bedroom, she stripped, removing her dress, her strapless bra, her lacy panties. She reached for her thin-strapped peach nightie.

"No need to put that on; I'm just going to take it off." Derek was leaning against the doorframe, a slow grin starting on his face. He had removed his jacket, and was undoing the buttons on his black shirt. "I like my presents unwrapped."

They made love.

**For More of this chapter, please see my profile!**


	20. Chapter 20

_AN: Thanks so much for the reviews. Heading out to Nickelback. Whoo hoo! As for P & D; now they're making up for lost time. That being said..._

**Chapter 20**

Derek woke late on his birthday, lounging naked on the bed next to Penelope. She was still sleeping. He grinned; he had worn her completely out. There was something explosive the moment they hit the bed together. Hell, _anytime_ they were together, really. It was palpable, the chemistry and energy they created.

She was asleep on her back. He was watching over her, watching the rise and fall of her breasts, her perfect nipples standing en pointe like ballerinas. He had the great desire to lean forward and suck them into the heat of his mouth, but he put that thought on hold. They were still reddened from all the attention they'd received throughout the night. He was insatiable when it came to her breasts; he could feast on them for hours.

He leaned forward to give each breast the barest of kisses, just a brush of his lips. He was flooded again with her scent, warm, like peaches and flowers. There was no perfume of note that could compare with Penelope's natural scent. He inwardly grinned as he inhaled. It was mixed with the faintest traces of cologne and some remnants of their arousal. It was so intoxicating; he wanted to bottle it.

Leaning back, he put his hand on her soft tummy, and she sighed. She had a beautiful, gently curving tummy. He loved her skin, smooth, nearly alabaster. It was such a high contrast to his own. His hand looked dark against her, like chocolate and vanilla, a perfect match. His complexion was rather light, but she was so very fair, especially on areas that never saw the sun.

He thought quickly about taking her somewhere to sunbathe naked, letting her worship the sun like he did. He'd slather lotion everywhere, rubbing, touching her, protecting her skin like he protected every other part of her. He loved nurturing Penelope, taking care of her. She was his Baby Girl; in every way, she was his.

They made love.

"Better?" he asked with a sweet smile.

"You're trying to kill me." She paused for a second, capturing her breath, and then grinned at him. "But what a way to go."

He laughed, giving her his thousand watt smile.

"And I'm hungry." Her tummy growled to accentuate her point. She stood up and leaned over to give him a quick kiss.

He stood, turned her in the opposite direction, and then swatted her butt. "Come on. Warm shower first to loosen you up, then we'll eat."

She sighed dramatically. She really was starving. She stopped in her tracks and turned to argue when she looked down and saw him naked. "Derek-"

"That's my natural state around you."

She giggled. That seemed to be true. However, he couldn't be comfortable. Stepping closer, she reached for him, just touching the tip, but he stopped her before she could do anything else.

"Honest, honey, I'm fine until later. I had all I needed, watching you this morning," he murmured gently, touching the side of her face.

"Okay. But if I do something in the shower, I can't be held responsible." She grinned wickedly at him. She gripped his cock anyway and squeezed, causing him to bite back a moan. "After all, that is very hard…. to resist."

She walked off into the bathroom, shaking her cute little butt at him.

He stared for a moment. With a predatory smile, he followed her, saying, "Have mercy."

* * *

After an interesting and satisfying shower, Derek and Penelope made their way down the stairs in search of something good to eat. There wasn't any refrigeration due to the lack of electricity, so left over, somewhat smooshed birthday cake was the only option. Also lacking were forks or spoons.

With his fingers full of chocolate cake covered with chocolate ganache, he turned to her. "Open."

"You know-" she answered, complying with his request. She couldn't help smiling at the decadent chocolate topping; she rolled her eyes in satisfaction at the taste. It completely sidetracked her thinking.

"Know what?" he asked, watching her little pink tongue lick the chocolate off her lips. He held up his chocolate-covered finger, and she licked that, too. "Quit distracting me, woman, and finish your thought."

"Oh!" she said, picking up a piece of cake for him. "We didn't even stay to sing happy birthday."

"Yep. I got screwed," he said, his eyes twinkling as he took a bite of the cake she was holding. He swallowed and said, "In more ways than one."

She ignored the bawdy part of what he was saying and answered, "Poor baby. I'll sing it for you."

Standing up, she squeezed her forearms together, making her cleavage show in an indecent amount above the vee of her t-shirt. In a little girl voice, she sang, "Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you…. Happy birthday, Mr. President…"

He pulled her into his lap and nuzzled her neck. "Crazy girl."

Moving out of his arms, she stood. "Hungry, Derek. I'm very hungry. Seriously."

"Me, too," he said, pulling her back into his arms. He went back to devouring her neck.

She sighed, then stood and grabbed a hunk of cake. "Here," she said, giving him the chocolate mass.

"I didn't get to blow out my candles, either," he said with his mouth full of cake.

"What would you have wished for?"

He kissed her with his chocolaty lips. "I already have it."

She kissed him back, softly, sweetly. "You're a sweetie, you know that?"

"Mmm hmmm."

Crinkling her nose at him, she shook her head. "You're vain, too."

"Mmmm hmmmm."

She chuckled for a minute, then her eyes widened. "Oh! I have your present-"

"_You_ are my present. Don't need nothin' else."

Giving him a quick kiss, she took off running up the stairs. She came running back into the kitchen, breathless, her cheeks flushed. She was holding an envelope in her hands.

"Happy birthday, Hot Stuff."

He gave her a sheepish look. "Baby, you didn't have to."

"Yes, I did. Open." She had a cute, eager look on her face.

Shaking his head with a big grin, he opened the envelope. Looking at the contents, he looked at her with surprise, arching a brow. "Cubs tickets for tonight?"

"Yep," she answered, still smiling. "I called your mom and asked what Chicago team you liked when you were a kid-"

"There's only one Chicago baseball team," he mused.

"I am sure the Sox fans feel the same way," she added with a laugh.

"Of course," he said. "It's a lifelong battle. All true Chicago baseball fans have this issue; it's war."

She snickered. "All that over baseball."

He gave her an exasperated look. "The great American pastime, the true American sport-"

"I thought you played football?"

"In the fall," he explained, frowning at her as if that question was idiotic. "It's summer now."

"Oh, I see," she said, not really understanding at all.

"I have my baby," he said as he pulled her into his arms, "and I'm going to see the Cubbies. Life doesn't get better."

"I really don't get sports," she said with a sigh. "Or sports fans, really."

"I'll teach you, sweetheart. It'll be fun."

Penelope cringed. She wasn't good at this sort of thing, but she'd try, for him.

**For More of this chapter, please see my profile!**


	21. Chapter 21

_AN: Had a blast at the concert; totally rocked out. Thank you so much for the reviews. You are truly the nicest people out there; I am humbled by your responses. Although not as much as the last two chapters, I have to say..._

**Chapter 21**

Sitting in Wrigley Field, the late afternoon sun shining down on the diamond with intense rays, Penelope had to admit it was fun watching baseball with Derek. He looked the part of a baseball fan. He had a Cubs jersey on, a baseball cap on backwards, and the dark sunglasses he usually wore.

The jersey was a present from his mom. She'd decided to go the same route as Penelope for presents, once she knew what Penelope's plan was. She was such a sweet person, Fran Morgan. Penelope understood exactly why Derek didn't like letting her down.

He was very into the game, leaning forward on his knees, popping sunflower seeds nervously into his mouth. It was a close game. The Atlanta Braves were only a run ahead, and it was the sixth inning. There was plenty of time to catch up, or so Derek kept telling her.

To be honest, she really didn't care, or understand it. She was just enjoying the sun, and watching him get so edgy over a stupid game. Cool as a cucumber Morgan, who _never_ showed he was uptight about anything, was losing it over his team. She even saw him bite his fingernails. She thought it was kind of funny.

"Hot dogs!" a vendor yelled nearby.

"Ice cold beer! Beer here!" another yelled.

"Damn," Derek said, popping some sunflower seeds in his mouth. "That's a conundrum. What to choose…"

She thought he looked cute, tapping his chin, thinking this out. Baseball, and all the little things that went with it, was serious business to Derek.

After a few moments more of pondering, Derek stopped the hot dog vendor. "Two, with mustard only."

She frowned. "I love ketchup."

He gave her an exasperated look. "Not at the ballpark. You never do ketchup at the ball park. It's bad luck."

She learned quickly that he was highly superstitious about what to do at the ball game. He always started eating sunflower seeds, then moved up to other things. When the team started to lose, he put his cap on backwards, calling it a "rally cap." Now, she was being denied ketchup, all for the sake of the Cubbies. Heaven forbid if she actually ate the damn hot dog with ketchup and the team lost; she'd never hear the end of it.

"Beer! Cold beer here!"

Penelope put her hand up, and the beer vendor stopped. "Two Bud Lights, please."

"Can I see your ID, ma'am?" The young man's name tag stated he was Chuck.

"Oh, _mon cher_," she said, grinning from ear to ear at him. When she was younger, she hated being asked for identification. Now, it was highly flattering. "Of course, you may. Alas, I hate to tell you, I am old."

Chuck grinned back at her. "I ask all the pretty girls for their ID."

Derek slid his arm around Penelope and handed the vendor a twenty. He lifted his sunglasses and glowered menacingly at the vendor. "Need to see my ID?"

"No, sir. Thank you, sir." He picked his crate up, and called out with a cracked voice, "Beer! Ice Cold Beer here!"

She giggled, slapping Derek's arm playfully. "You scared the hell out of that poor kid."

"He was making me nauseous." He scoffed, looking back at the game. "Chuck. More like upchuck."

Penelope leaned into his side, smiling. "Drink your beer."

The bottom of the seventh inning arrived, and it was time for baseball's national anthem, _Take Me Out to the Ball Game_. They stood and started to sing. Penelope had a decent singing voice, but Derek was about the most tone deaf person she'd ever heard. He didn't seem to care; he sang loudly anyway, as did everyone else around them.

After standing, the need to go to the bathroom hit. "I'll be back, I have to go to the ladies' room."

Derek puckered his lips, yanking her down to make her give him a quick kiss. "Hurry back."

She was back after a long wait in a non-moving line. During the time she was gone, the sun had set behind the stadium, causing the lights to turn on. She sat down next to him, and he looked over at her.

He frowned. "Baby Girl, you're like a lobster. Did you know that?"

She grimaced. "I saw in the bathroom. My nose and my shoulders, they kind of hurt."

He moved the strap of her sundress over. There was a pure white line where the fabric sat, and the surrounding flesh was red. He clucked his tongue sadly, and murmured, "Oh, baby…."

"I'm okay. It's not that bad. I wore sunscreen," she said, trying to convince herself more than him. She gave up. "I don't know what happened. It didn't feel so hot."

"Chicago is windy, so it feels cool, even when it's hot and you're burning. Don't worry," he explained, giving her shoulder a gentle kiss. "I'll take care of you tonight."

She sighed, leaning into him, her heart feeling so full. She didn't doubt it; he would take care of her forever.

* * *

On the way home, Derek was in a great mood; the Cubs won in overtime. Penelope was feeling exhausted, but happy, too. They stopped at a grocery store just before going back to the mansion. Derek ran in quickly, and came out with a paper bag.

Once they were back, he handed her a pint of Cherry Garcia and a plastic spoon. "There is the start of making you feel better."

"Oooooh," she said, taking a big bite. She answered with her mouth full. "This works."

"This too," he said, handing her two aspirin.

"Ugh," she said, frowning. "I hate medicine."

"Be a good patient, or Dr. Morgan may have to restrain you." He wiggled his eyebrows. "Second thought, keep being naughty, and-"

The wicked look on his face made her snicker. "Someday, Hot Stuff, but not tonight."

He sighed wistfully, reaching into the grocery bag. "Come upstairs when you're finished."

She took a few more bites of the ice cream, and then walked upstairs with it. She could hear the water running, and moved in farther to see the big tub filling. She moved closer and touched the water. It was tepid and smelled like… vinegar?

"I used to get burned like crazy when I was younger," he said, walking behind her. "Curse of being rather light skinned. I'd run around with my shirt off all day-"

"That hasn't changed," she interrupted.

He ignored her. "And I'd come home, sore, dark, and burnt."

"So your mother pickled you."

He laughed. "Yep. Get in."

She pinned all her hair up on her head with a few bobby pins, and then unzipped her sundress. She slid it off, and her panties followed. Stepping into the cool water, she sighed; it felt so good on her heated skin. She sat down, splashing the water on her shoulders.

"This feels great," she said.

She turned to look at him. He was taking his clothes off, too, rather quickly. He stepped into the tub. Sitting across from her, he crooked his finger at her.

"Come here."

She stood and wandered over, sitting gently on his lap. Having her relax against him, he took his hands, cupping water and running it over her sore shoulders. She smiled; it felt so good to be taken care of.

"Feeling better?"

"Mmm hmm," she sighed, turning to smile at him. "Thank you, sweetheart."

Her long legs rested against his, her feet playing with the hairiness of his calves. He was still drizzling the water over her hot shoulders, his fingers coming up to brush the downy hair, the little curls at the base of her neck. She shivered from the feeling.

"Be good," he murmured, kissing the curve where her neck and shoulder met. "This is purely medicinal."

She felt the heat of his body, in opposition to his statement. She gave a wiggle, and heard him groan. "Yes, Dr. Morgan."

"You're mine, Baby Girl. Other men, they can look all they want, but they know you're mine." He growled against her neck, "Tell me you're mine."

"I'm yours. Forever," she answered, and they made love.

**For More of this chapter, please see my profile!**


	22. Chapter 22

_AN: Thank you for the reviews, alerts, and all that good stuff! A little more family..._

**Chapter 22**

Penelope woke cocooned in Derek's embrace. When he slept with her, he held her so tightly, she felt like a teddy bear. His arms were wrapped around her middle, his stomach and chest plastered to her back, his thighs tucked under her bottom.

She sighed when she felt him stir, and said exactly that."You make me feel like a teddy bear."

Feeling the vibration of his chest from his chuckling, he said, "You're not hairy enough."

"Neither are you," she said, rubbing her feet on his calves. "But you're still very lovable and easy to love."

"Am I, Angel?" he whispered, uncertainty in his voice.

Her heart seized in her chest, and she turned to face him. "Of course, Hot Stuff. I've always loved you."

He smiled, then brought her into his arms, kissing her. When she could think again, she thought about how Derek had reacted to her saying that. He made love to her with such sincere passion, nearly desperate need and claiming. It was beautiful, but somewhat baffling.

When she thought about it, he seemed almost insecure. It was amazing someone as handsome, as accomplished, as perfect as Derek would feel any insecurity at all. It was somewhat disconcerting for Pen. She'd always known he was arrogant, even cocky, when it came to his prowess in bed and his looks. But he was not arrogant about love.

She decided to put an end to that sort of thinking right that minute.

"Derek," she began.

"Hmmm?" he asked, his face buried in the side of her neck.

"I just want you to know I love you. I have always loved you. I always will love you."

"I love you, too, Baby Gir-"

She continued, interrupting him. What she had to say was too important to pause. "I have always wanted you, too. Always wanted to be with you. From the first time you called me my nickname to this moment now, I've wanted you."

He was quiet, laying next to her, listening to her every word with rapt attention, dwelling on them.

She turned in his arms, then leaned over him and held his face in her hands. "I'm grateful we have a sincere friendship together, but I am even more grateful I get to live this life the way it should be. The way I think it was always meant to be." She leaned down to give him a soft kiss. "Just like this."

He beamed at her, the brightest smile she'd ever seen him give, and she knew he understood. He pulled her into his arms and showed her how much he loved her, too.

* * *

They dressed and made it back over to his mother's house. It was Sunday, and they were having a big brunch breakfast, potluck style, then they would fly back home that evening. There was a large crowd, but quite a few of the Morgans were not there. Penelope looked around for Chaz and Cherish; thankfully, she didn't see them.

Penelope still felt bad about misleading Derek's family. Although he was taking the blame, she really had thought it was a bad idea in the first place and should've put her foot down. Glancing down at the glittering diamond on her left hand, she smiled. Everything turned out great, so it really wasn't that big of a-

"Here is our consummate actress." The not-so-dulcet tones of Cherish rang out across the banquet table. "Bravo on last night's performance."

Antoinette was standing by her, her expression looking as confused as someone with that much botox could show. "Where? Who?"

Cherish rolled her eyes. "Over there, bubble head: Penelope, our _cousin_-to be. If that's what she really is."

The way Cherish sneered the word cousin had P's hackles up. She chose to ignore everything they were saying; she did not want Derek's birthday extravaganza ruined anymore because of things she did or said. It was already an unforgettable party for the wrong reasons; she didn't want to add to the drama.

Penelope tried to be nice to the bitch. "Just let it go, Cherish, please. I already apologized to Fran; she forgave us. For the sake of the family, let's just get along."

"For the sake of the family?." Cherish glared at Penelope. "From the moment I accidentally hit on him, thinking he was Chaz and how rudely he treated me, to lying to us all last night. Derek has never done anything for the sake of the family."

"You're wrong. Derek is very loyal to his family."

"What right do you have to say anything? You're not family."

"What do you mean by that, Cherish?" Toni asked, completely confused. "They're engaged."

"Oh, _certainly_," Cherish sneered, putting an eggs benedict on her plate. "Sure they are. I am sure _everyone _here believes that!"

"I know I do," Chaz said with such insincerity, it made Penelope's skin crawl.

"I'd watch what you're saying, Chaz; Derek isn't too far away." Penelope giggled when the other man quickly looked over his shoulder. He was obviously still scared from what Pen said at the dance the other night.

He looked back at her, blind hatred on his face. "You little bitch. You think you're-"

"I don't think I'm anything," Pen spat, interrupting him. "I am only a woman who loves your cousin, unlike you people do. Do everyone a favor and just go the hell home."

"Well spoken," Cousin Maya said, standing near Penelope. "I'm sure Auntie Fran wouldn't care if they left."

At that point, Penelope remembered this wasn't her party, this wasn't her family yet. This was Derek's party, this was Fran's family. She didn't have the right to dismiss them. As hateful as they were, they were what they were, a direct link to Derek's father, whom Fran missed so much.

Biting back her pride, she forced a smile. "No, Maya. I was wrong. I shouldn't have said what I did." She met Chaz's eyes. "I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted, _beautiful_," Chaz said, sneering over at her.

Cherish began to crow with laughter. Toni still looked terribly lost in the conversation.

And Penelope? She wanted the ground to open up and swallow her whole. She needed to avoid these people with everything in her being.

She left her plate sitting there. She suddenly wasn't hungry. She went to leave, but was halted by a soft hand in the middle of her back.

"Wait a moment, please. I heard what just happened." Fran was glaring across the table at Chaz and Cherish. When she began to speak, her voice was low, earthy, and controlled. "I have put up with things I shouldn't have for years from your family, because I didn't want to lose touch with what remained of Marcus. I will not have my daughter doing the same thing.

She turned to Penelope. "As part of _my_ _family_, you have every right to say what you did. You do not apologize for taking care of our own. Ever. Do you understand?"

Penelope nodded, her heart swelling to epic proportions. She watched as the older woman turned and continued to shoot down the shocked other Morgans.

"You will apologize to my daughter, or you will leave. I do not need to keep ties with you; I have all the reminder of my husband I will ever need with my family." She smiled then, taking a deep breath as calm returned over her features.

"Well. I never!" Cherish huffed, slamming her plate down.

Chaz grabbed her arm. "Let's go."

"I'm sorry," Toni said, looking very sad and contrite.

Penelope couldn't help but giggle. "You didn't do anything, Toni. It's okay."

"Oh!" the bubble head said, grinning from ear to ear. "Yay!"

Penelope couldn't help but giggle at Toni; she was truly clueless, but sweet. She smiled then at her mother-in-law-to-be. "Thank you."

Fran grinned, hugging Penelope and giving her a kiss. "Thank me by adding some grandbabies to this brood. Carry on the Morgan name, you know."

Now she _really_ felt like part of the family; Fran did that to Derek all the time!

Penelope smiled, still holding her. "I'll do my best."

Derek, who was walking back from the house with Jacob, his seven-year-old nephew, and James Barfield, a young man Derek had helped from the Youth Center years ago. As for Jacob, Sarah married Alan three years ago and adopted his son; he was obviously the apple of his mother's eye.

"Did I miss something?" Derek asked, kissing Pen's cheek and taking her plate. "James and I were showing Jacob how to run a down and in hook pattern."

"Pleased to finally meet you, Penelope," James said, smiling. "Derek's talked about you for years."

Pen couldn't help but grin; Derek was blushing a little bit. "Yes, I've heard that. He's mentioned you, too. Pre-med, right?"

"Yes, U of I, Urbana-Champaign. I couldn't get here until today." He clapped Derek's shoulder. "I had to come; I owe a lot to this guy."

"I didn't do much of anything. You did it all, James."

James gave him an incredulous look. "You paid for all my books, and for what my scholarship didn't pay for. That is a lot."

"Hey, years ago, I told you I got your back, man," Derek said with a serious look, "and I meant it. Now give back to another kid when you get there, all we'll call it even."

"I will," James said, giving Derek a big hug. "I promise."

James walked away to the buffet table. Derek turned and saw that Penelope was sniffling.

"This is the second time I have cried at this barbecue today." She frowned. "Later this evening, we have to say goodbye to Momma, and I am so not looking forward to that!"

"Sorry, Princess. Mascara running?"

He had such a smirk, she belted him in the arm.

"Be nice, sweetness...or I may have to spank you."

She rolled her eyes. "You know I'd like that too much, so give it up."

He laughed and pulled her into his arms. "I love you."

"I love you, too."


	23. Chapter 23

_AN: Thanks so much for the reviews and good things; you all seriously rock. I just finished watching (Not saying a word for those who haven't seen it)...but I am already going through withdrawal..._

**Chapter 23**

The time flew by very quickly the rest of the day. Penelope was having a fantastic time sitting with Fran, Desiree, Sarah, and some other ladies, playing cards. Every once in a while, she would look up and watch her fiancé.

He was being an idiot.

Derek was throwing the football around with the team and Al. It wasn't a gentle game the men had going on; it was hard, vicious, tackle football, and they were out for each other's blood. The reason he was being an idiot was that Derek was going to be aching big time tomorrow and on the plane tonight.

It didn't surprise Penelope in the least how into it he was. He loved sports, loved games in general, and had a competitive nature. She knew, too, it had a lot to do with playing with the other guys. He wasn't going to let them show him up in any way.

It was kind of funny. Either the rest of the team was ready to show up for tryouts with the Chicago Bears, or they were giving their all, too. She'd never seen a bunch of men play harder or rougher.

"Idiot," Andrea muttered quietly. She rarely said anything, so when she did, the other ladies listened. She put down two cards, and took two from the deck. "He's going to be suffering in the morning."

"I know. Ron is going to have a heck of a time tomorrow, too." Desiree winced as T-Bone sacked her hubby.

"Stanley! Be nice!" Andrea yelled out, glaring at her husband. She turned back to the cards and grumbled, "Like I said, idiot."

Pen blinked for a second. T-Bone was _Stanley_? She looked at the big guy, who stood up and looked over at his wife with a very contrite expression. He didn't look like a Stanley!

"I hope Al remembers his back. He herniated a disc last year."

"How can he forget? You remind him all the time, Sarah," Des commented with a grin, earning her a whack from her sister.

"It's Derek's fault, you know," Martina commented to Pen with a smile. "Derek's birthday is six months before Charlie. Ever since he started thinking about that, he's been acting like a kid again."

"Chops always acted like a kid," Mercedes said, coming to stand by them. "Can't blame that on Leo!"

"Are you going to play, Anthony? Looks like they could use another player."

"No, Mrs. Morgan," Mercedes said. "I have a seminar to give for the American Dental Association tomorrow morning. If I go play with them, I won't be able to stand upright!"

"Then help yourself to some barbecue and come sit by us," Fran said, gesturing to the banquet table. There was a lot of snack foods out, set on ice.

It was an exceptionally hot day, getting warmer by the minute. It was near 90 degrees and humid. The shade where the ladies were playing cards was marginally better, but it was still sweltering. Pen had sweat running down between her breasts, down her back. She looked around the table. The other women looked rather wilted, too.

"Gramma!" Jacob came running over with Molly chasing him. Billy and Benny, T-Bone and Andrea's twin boys, were standing nearby.

"What do you need, sweetheart?" Fran took a sip of her mostly melted iced tea.

"Can we run through the sprinklers?"

Pen thought that was a wonderful idea. She wanted to run through the sprinklers, herself! It was so miserably hot.

Fran gave him a regretful look. "So sorry, angel. Your daddy and the rest of the men are playing football where the sprinklers are located. Can't right now."

"Pleeeeeeeeeease?"

"Jacob Allen Fredericks!" Sarah said sharply. "We do not beg our grandmothers."

Jacob frowned, then turned to walk away with his very sad looking entourage.

Andrea put a card down. "Kids had a good idea."

"I have to agree with that one, Andrea," Desiree said. "I'd love to do it, too."

Pen laughed. "I thought the same thing."

Mercedes laughed, then grinned wickedly. He smiled at Penelope and the rest of the ladies, who smiled back, then whispered to Fran, who laughed, too.

He then said, "I'm going to take care of something. Be right back." He took off at a jog around the back of the house.

Derek was calling a play, standing behind Monster, who was snapping the ball. "Blue, nineteen! Red, forty-two. Set, down, set. Hut!"

At that moment, the sprinklers came up and started full-blast, spraying the players on the field. Chaos erupted, then laughter. The men were soaking wet, mostly from sweat, anyway, so it was no big loss.

Derek jogged over to Penelope. He had water dripping down his face, and he had an artificially stern look on his face. "Your idea?"

"No. Why would you think-"

"She smiled back and knew exactly what I was up to," Mercedes said with a smirk.

Her mouth formed an O. "Mercedes!"

At the same time, Derek said, "Oh, she did, did she? Since you like it wet…"

With that, he pulled her up into his very wet embrace and kissed her. He rubbed against her, adding both the water from his body and his sweat to her, before bending and tossing her over his shoulder. He brought her out to the middle of the sprinklers, letting her slide down his body onto her feet again.

The cold water splashing up on them felt wonderful. Finally, she was getting cooled off. The sun shining through the water droplets made little rainbows all around them. Penelope thought it looked kind of magical.

She looped her arms around his neck. "Feels good, doesn't it?"

He nuzzled her neck. "Mmm hmm."

"One track mind."

"Yep. All tracks lead to Penelope." He sighed against her neck. "How is it you still smell wonderful in this shitty heat?"

"Could it be because I wasn't playing football like an idiot in this heat?"

He pulled back a little and arched a brow. "Are you saying I'm stinky?"

She pulled his water logged t-shirt away from his body. "If the soggy shirt fits…"

"Little shit." He laughed and pulled the shirt off, throwing it over by the card table. "Better?"

Standing there, half naked, water droplets misting all over his perfect chest, it was hard to concentrate. It reminded her of yesterday morning in the shower. She actually drooled, but no one could tell because of the mist.

Derek chuckled, and purred low, saying, "And you said I have a one track mind…"

She leaned up and kissed him. That lasted a moment before they heard, "Bonzai!" and were promptly hit with a water balloon.

"Jacob! Why did you get Penelope?" Sarah asked, mortified.

Pen turned to look at Jacob, snickering with his hands full of overfull balloons. "She's a girl, Momma. Easy shot!"

Having four brothers of her own, she'd heard that enough in her lifetime. She couldn't let that slide. It was against the code of honor for all girls.

"Sweetheart, if you'll excuse me," she said to Derek, before running over to the hose to fill some balloons. Once she had a big one full, she tossed it, landing it directly at Jacob's feet and splashing the little boy.

Jacob grinned from ear to ear, then started chasing her. She took off running around the house, laughing, too.

Derek shook his head and went to sit by his mother.

"Honey, you need sunscreen. Why no shirt? Never could keep a shirt on you!" She patted his neck. "Look! The back of your neck needs vinegar already!"

He laughed. "Momma, I'm forty. You don't need to worry like that anymore."

"Baby, someday, when you have a baby for yourself, you'll see. You could be one hundred and two, and I'd still worry about you. It never ends."

He looked at the soft, warm eyes of his mom, and his heart expanded even more. "I love you, Mom. Thanks."

"Thank me by making grandbabies with that beautiful woman of yours. Look how good she is with Jacob!"

Derek looked over at Pen, who was playing with Jacob. He was tossing balloons, and she was stepping into their path so she got hit. She threw them back at him, but never to hurt him. She'd purposely get his feet or his legs. He thought about her with Henry, JJ's boy, and Jack, Hotch's kid. She was incredible.

He looked at his watch. It was about five thirty, the time she took her pill. His selfish soul didn't want to remind her. He would love to see her pregnant. Hell, he'd marry her tomorrow and start a family right away. It was right; everything with Penelope felt right.

Still, it was Penelope's decision, too, when they decided to have children. He stood and walked over to her, getting hit by two water balloons on the way.

"Baby Girl. It's five thirty."

She looked at him, then her eyes grew big. "Oh, gosh. I forgot." She held his hands, her blush growing. "I forgot yesterday, too, D. I'm so sorry. Missing one day shouldn't-"

"It's okay with me, honey. If you want to skip today, too, I'd be fine. Whatever you want."

"Derek?" Penelope asked, looking rather surprised at him.

He smiled, touching her cheek.

She swallowed. "Hot Stuff, I love you, you know that. But I don't know if I'm ready quite yet. It's all been really sudden. Is that okay?"

He gave her a little kiss and patted her bottom. "Go take your pill. I'll guard your post." He took a balloon and hurled it about ten times as far as Pen had, hitting an unsuspecting T-Bone in the chest. He winked over at Pen and filled another balloon.

Pen walked over to where her purse was sitting, staring at it for a moment, before she sighed and opened it up.


	24. Chapter 24

_AN: Only one chapter left! I am going to miss this story once it's done; it's been a lot of fun to write. Posting this today, the finale tomorrow morning before I head off to go camping for the weekend. As always, thank you so much for the reviews..._

**Chapter 24**

Penelope and Derek were lying on the grass under the tree, laughing and joking with each other and some of the team. Pen was by Derek's side, propped up on her elbow, feeding him licks of her bomb pop. He was lying flat, his hands behind his head, his knees bent. She gave a long lick to the icy treat, and was surprised Derek refrained from making a lewd comment. She was expecting it, and was a little disappointed when he didn't.

"Derek, Penelope," Ron called, coming from the house. "Mom said you need to get your wet behinds up the stairs and into new clothes so she can dry those. Your flight leaves in three hours."

Garcia felt a pang in her chest. She didn't want to leave Chicago. She'd grown to really love being with the family for the long weekend she was there. They were a fantastic group of people, who showed their love for Derek in about everything they did. Derek's team was obviously his family, too.

Derek took the popsicle from her and finished it with one last bite. He rose to his feet, and then pulled her up quickly. "Come on, baby. Let's go."

"I don't want to go," she said with a pout.

"I don't, either." He stopped in his tracks and put his hands on her cheeks. "Every time I leave, it's harder than hell on Momma, and this time, it's going to be worse. I need you to be all smiles, sweetheart." He gave her a little kiss. "Can you do that for me?"

Her heart ached again. She sniffled, but nodded, and then she grinned.

He winked. "That's my girl. I'll reward you with whatever you want when we get home."

"You already promised me that."

"I did, didn't I? Did you decide what you want?"

"Not yet," she said honestly as they walked into the back door, "but I already have what I wanted most right here."

"Nice answer," he replied, heading up the stairs, "but you still need to come up with something else."

She pulled off her wet shirt. "That is not as easy as you think, Derek Morgan. What would you want?"

"Me?" he arched a brow, and then gave her a sexy smirk. "I want to watch you eat popsicles, suckers, and bananas for the rest of my life."

Ah, there it was; she'd known it was coming. She held in a snicker at his predictability and rolled her eyes. She unfastened her bra and slid off her shorts and wet underwear. She didn't hear any other movement, so she looked up at him.

He was standing there, his jean shorts unbuttoned and unzipped, not moving. He was simply staring at her. A moment later, he spoke. "Damn, girl. When are you going to stop taking my breath away?"

It was a very nice thing to say to a naked woman. She knew he meant it, too, by the heat in his eyes. "Never," she answered honestly. "Now get undressed."

"Yes, ma'am."

* * *

Once they were dressed, they headed back downstairs to the crowd of people. T-Bone and family were the first to leave. He gave them all big hugs and did that stupid handshake with Derek.

"Hurry back, man," T-Bone said, slapping Derek's shoulder. "Don't be such a stranger."

"Hey, you are always welcome in Quantico, too, T."

"Aw, hell, no, Leo." He grinned, the gold in his teeth showing. "I'm a top secret weapon. Once I enter that area, they'd keep me to clone me."

"Stanley, get out the door," Andrea said with a grin of her own.

Chops and Martina left shortly after, along with Mercedes.

"Monster, thank you for the use of the mansion. It was wonderful," Penelope said to the next person ready to go.

"For Leo's Baby Girl, I'd do anything," he said, giving Penelope a big hug. "Thank you for making an honest man out of him." He gave her a big kiss on the cheek.

"Get your own girl, Leroy," Derek growled, pulling her back into his arms.

"Keeps you on your toes; you need to know what you got there, Leo."

"Trust me, man. I know." Derek clasped Monster's hand, and they did the handshake thing before giving each other a big hug.

All that was left now was Derek's biological family. Everyone was sitting around the dining room table. Molly was sleeping in Gravy's arms, Sarah was putting aloe vera on Jacob, Desiree was slathering mayonnaise on some sandwiches, and Alan was on the laptop, confirming their flight information.

"Everything is on time, according to the site," Al announced.

"That's good," Penelope commented, feeling the sadness roll in her again.

Fran came out of the kitchen, carrying a soup tureen. "I made gazpacho. New recipe I got from Emeril!"

"Momma, last thing you tried from Food Network was awful," Sarah said, glaring suspiciously at the tureen.

"Sarah Mae, you do not have to eat it. Be quiet."

Jacob giggled, hearing his mom being scolded.

Penelope took a cup of the cold soup and a turkey sandwich. The soup was spicy, but very good. "I like it. Thank you."

"Derek told me you had a queasy stomach on the way here, honey," Fran said softly. "I thought soup and sandwiches would be good before you had to fly again."

Looking down at her soup, Penelope swallowed and tried to smile again. The woman was taking care of her, just like she took care of the rest of her brood. Pen wasn't going to be able to hold it in and be all smiles. She wanted to, for Derek and Fran's sake, but she was having a hard time of it. Fran was such a mom, a wonderful mom. With her parents having been gone for so long, she hadn't realized how much she missed that presence in her life.

_Knock it off, Garcia!_ she scolded herself. _Woman up; do it for Derek_.

The rest of the meal, they laughed and joked, relaxing and talking. Penelope told stories about growing up, and heard a lot of stories about Derek and his sisters. It was wonderful.

Almost an hour later, Alan glanced at his watch. He sighed, stretched, then stood. "All right. We should get going." He'd volunteered to drive them to the airport; he was very punctual.

The rest of the table fell silent. After a long moment, Derek stood. "Okay. I'll get the bags."

Desiree stood next, wandering over to Penelope. Pen stood, and the smaller woman embraced her in a giant bear hug even T-Bone would've been proud of.

"You, sweet lady, are so easy to love," she said, patting Pen's back. "I am so glad you are going to be my sister."

"I feel like you already are my sister," Pen replied, swallowing back tears.

"Quit hogging the girl and go hug your brother," Ron said, earning him a glare from his wife. He gave Penelope a hug and a kiss on her cheek. "Nice to finally meet you, little sister."

"Nice to meet you, too, Gravy." She turned to kiss Molly, who was still sleeping in her Aunt Sarah's arms.

Sarah handed the baby back to Gravy, and embraced Penelope. "Keep taking such good care of my hard headed brother."

"I promise."

"And come home, soon, Penelope," she said, looking into Pen's eyes. "This is your home, too, sweetie. Don't forget that."

It was becoming harder to talk. "I won't."

"Can I come to the airport, Aunt P?" Jacob asked, all smiles.

"No," Alan answered. "You're going home with your mother and into the tub."

That earned a massive frown from the seven-year-old. He gave Penelope a begrudging hug, and walked away, still scowling.

Derek was standing by Penelope's side now, waiting to say goodbye to his mom. She made her way to their sides, her eyes tearing up. She stopped by Derek first. "I love you, and I am proud of you. I always will be. Never worry about letting me down, son. You can't, even if you tried." She kissed him quickly. "I think fate made you bring Penelope with you. This was meant to be, like your father and I."

"Thank you," he said softly, holding his mom in his arms.

That did it. Penelope had tears running down her face. She couldn't stop them. She was still smiling, but she couldn't stop the tears.

"Oh, my poor baby," Fran cried, turning to hold Penelope. She squeezed her in remarkably strong arms. "I'm going to miss you! Don't cry, honey."

It was a silly request. Fran had tears in her eyes, too.

"I'm sorry. I promised Derek I wouldn't."

She frowned at Derek. "That's a stupid thing to make her promise."

Derek looked somewhat sheepish.

"Sweetheart, you need anything, you want anything, remember, you can always call your Momma. I am here for you, too."

Penelope nodded, and Fran gave her a kiss, too.

"Let's go," Alan said. "We got to get moving."

One last round of hugs, and they were on their way to the airport.

* * *

Arriving at O'Hare, they hugged and thanked Alan, then grabbed their bags. They made it through ticketing, security, boarding the plane, and were getting settled in their seats. She was still feeling somewhat down, but trying to cheer up.

As Penelope was fastening her seatbelt, Derek handed her a magazine. It was her _Cosmopolitan_ from the DC airport. She gave him an odd look. "I read this already."

"I made some notes." He grinned at her. "Open it."

Penelope shook her head and went to the table of contents. He'd flagged a few pages of interest for her. She flipped open to the G-spot article. At the top, he'd written: _I was __right, wasn't I?_

She gasped. "Oh, Derek. You are awful!"

"Keep reading."

She flipped to the next flag. It was _Everyday Kama Sutra_. Next to different positions, he wrote: _been there, done that- boring!; That was fun- remember?; Hey, __now, __tha__t__ looks interesting!; _and_ Oh, hell, no- that looks uncomfortable._

She realized then he'd done this on purpose to make her feel better. He was truly wonderful.

Turning to the next page, it was the article on Paris. At the top, he wrote: _Can this be what you wish for? I'd really love to go with you. You can wear a beret—and nothing else._

She looked at him and saw his warm, expectant eyes. She smiled back, looking like she was really thinking. "You know, Derek? I would really like a trip to Paris. Is that within reason?"

"Completely within reason," he said, leaning forward and kissing her. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Angel Fish," she answered, holding his hand and relaxing for the rest of the trip home to Quantico.


	25. Chapter 25

_AN: Here it is, the (quite long!) last chapter! Thank you so much for coming along with me on this story. The wonderful responses I have had from everyone amazes me. Your reviews make me laugh, smile, and even tear up (Hubby can vouch!); they truly touch my heart more than you will ever know. Again, my humble gratitude to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and alerted. See you next story! Love, Kricket_

_Dedicated to Kathy, for her little suggestion!_

**Chapter 25**

"So, what do you think the team will think about all this?"

Penelope had been expecting that question for quite awhile. She was surprised it had taken him that long to ask it. She decided to play obtuse, like he had after he'd kissed her on the doorstep of his mother's house.

"About all what?" she asked, blinking innocently.

He smirked. "Did I look that bad when I did that? You are so not an actress."

"I'm better than you were. _What did I do?_" she mocked, using a deep voice, then added with a grin, "_Besides rock your world completely, Baby Girl_."

His eyes turned very dark, very smoky. "That was one hell of a first kiss, Momma."

Recalling the wonderful memory, she sighed dreamily. "Mmm hmm, Hot Stuff. That was something."

"Can I do it again?" He leaned closer to her in the backseat of the cab. "Rock your world, that is…"

He didn't wait for her to answer. Instead, he cupped the side of her face with his hand and brought his lips to hers. It started almost immediately, the swirling heat, the pyrotechnics, the passion that exploded between them. It was a natural occurrence, a likely happening, the fire that erupted.

Penelope didn't think about the taxi driver in the front seat, about the light rain that was drizzling outside. She didn't think of anything but the warmth of his mouth, the sweet softness of his tongue, the thrill coursing through her body. With other men, kissing was a fun pastime. With Derek, it was utter surrender.

At that moment, Derek wasn't thinking of anything, either, besides the soft, sexy woman resting partially on him, partially on the seat. God, he wanted her. It was just one smoldering kiss, but he could feel himself growing hard. He used to having almost legendary control; that was shot to hell around this woman.

Thank God for that.

He thrust his fingers into her hair, cupping her head and bringing her closer. He thrust his tongue into her mouth, licking deeply. Lust, undiluted and hot, rushed through him. A very visual man, he tore his mouth away and looked down at Penelope. Her arms were looped around his neck; slowly, her lashes fluttered open. Her eyes were just as glittery, just as wild as he knew his were.

With a whimper, she arched against him, moving her hands against his head to drag his lips back to hers-

"That'll be forty-three dollars, folks," the cab driver announced loudly, never turning around.

That effectively broke their kiss. Giving her one last steamy look, Derek moved back to his seat, undid his seat belt, and fished out his wallet from his back pocket.

They stepped out of the cab as the driver opened the trunk. Derek handed the driver the cash for the trip.

"Thank you, sir," the cabbie said, then winked at Penelope, who turned a deep crimson.

"Sweetheart, you are earning that Red Delicious nickname for more than your hair," Derek said, shaking his head as he picked up the bags.

"We necked like teenagers in front of the cab driver!"

Derek scoffed. "He's seen a hell of a lot worse than that in his career. I guarantee it."

She thought about it for a moment, thinking of all sorts of juicy things, when Derek ruined it for her.

"When I was in the PD, I had a few cabbies who told stories of prostitutes giving all sorts of favors in the back seat-"

"Eww! TMI!" she interrupted with a shudder. "Now I need Lysol next time I go into a cab!"

"Silly girl. Anyway, they go through rigorous cleaning, so don't worry." He opened the front door, then tossed the bags aside, and kicked off his shoes.

She stayed in the doorway. She was wondering what the plan would be. Was he going to take her home? Did she have to leave?

He smiled over at her, interrupting her thoughts. "Feels good to be home, doesn't it?"

"Yeah." She decided to just ask. "Are you taking me home?"

"Not tonight." He grinned wickedly. "Not ever, if I have my way. You got an outfit for tomorrow?"

Brilliantly, dazzlingly, she beamed back at him, then ran into his arms. "I'll do laundry if I have to. I don't want to go."

"I don't want you to go, either," he said, fiercely holding her to his chest. "I love you, Penelope. I want to spend every moment of every day with you."

"That can be arranged."

He chuckled, then scooped her up in his arms, heading towards his bedroom. "Every night, too."

"Of course."

"Smart woman." He opened the bedroom door.

She kissed his cheek before sliding down to her own feet. "I'm known for my brilliance."

* * *

Early the next morning, Derek was doing his regular thing, playing with her hair and draping it across his throat, his face, his shoulder. He had a fascination with her breasts and her hair, hands down. She thought it was adorable; it was two things he didn't have.

He also had an obsession with the other part he didn't have...

"So, you didn't answer me," he said, interrupting her dirty thought.

She raised up an an elbow. "What?"

"What do you think the team will think about this? About us?"

She lay back down and giggled. "No one is going to be surprised. Not at all, Hot Stuff."

"Why do you say that? I mean, they've known I was hot for you for about six years now, but as far as they know, you still have fucking Lynch." He paused for a second. "Oops. Bad habit. I have to break myself of that."

She snickered. "You won. Be nice."

He grunted. "Should have never been a competition; you should have been mine all along."

Raising on her elbow again, she leaned over to kiss him. "You are absolutely right, Angel Fish. Forgive me."

That earned her a very happy grin. "Answer the question."

She told him about the dinner she had with JJ, Prentiss, and Reid.

Derek listened aptly, then shook his head. "Even Reid?"

"Even Reid."

He sighed. "Damn, we're transparent, aren't we?"

"Yes, we are, sweetheart. Remember: they are brilliant FBI people, too, though. Won't take long for them to figure it out, if they haven't already."

This time, Derek raised on his elbow. "How long do you think it would take them, if we didn't say a word?"

She grinned. "That's an idea, Hot Stuff. Let's see how long it takes."

He reached for her hand, kissing her ring finger. "You'll have to hide this."

Looking at him, her heart panged a little. He was so cute; he was pouting over that.

"I'll wear it anytime we're out or alone, okay?" she reassured him, touching his face.

"Deal," he said, leaning down to kiss her. "I hope they're as clever as we think they are."

"They are."

* * *

After the beginning of the third month of _nobody_ saying a word to them, Penelope was starting to doubt her team's intuitiveness. She was sitting in her lair, on the phone with her Hot Stuff, grousing.

"What is wrong with them?" she asked, scowling. "I couldn't be more obvious in how much I love you."

"Me, too, honey." He paused for a second, then chuckled.

"What's so dang funny, Morgan?" she snapped. Penelope had been rather cranky lately. She wasn't feeling well, not at all. She practically lived at Derek's now. Her back was a little sore, and she wasn't sleeping as much as she used to. She blamed it on his bed, although it was a very comfortable bed that she loved.

"Someone sounds fussy," he purred low. "Should I come there and make it all better?"

"No, baby. I'm fine," she said, smiling again. "I'm sorry, D."

"Still not feeling well?"

"Yeah. I feel lousy."

"Want me to rub your back tonight again?" he asked, concern evident in his voice. "It's a pleasure, because I love touching you."

"That would be nice. Now why were you laughing?"

"Rossi. I was on the phone with you, and he said, 'You know, I was never that _lovey dovey_ with any of my wives. You're with your _friend_ and you practically drip that goop!'"

She giggled in spite of her self. "We do. Gosh, maybe we need to be not so _lovey-dovey_ and they'll guess... ooh." A wave of nausea hit, full force. "Derek, I have to go."

Whipping off her headset, she took off running to the bathroom. She locked herself in the first stall. A moment later, she emptied out her already empty stomach. She took a deep breath, and then smiled to herself. She felt absolutely sick, and she was ecstatic.

That hot day in Chicago, she hadn't taken her pill. She closed the pack, closed her purse, then threw them away in the airport bathroom that night. She wanted to add to their family, she wanted a part of Derek, and she wanted to be a mommy. She was late and had suspicions, but with all the things happening to her, she was pretty certain she was pregnant. She sighed, then stepped out of the bathroom stall.

JJ was standing there, holding a glass of water, with Emily flanking her on the right with a washcloth.

"You better bump up the wedding date before you start showing," Emily said, handing her the cloth.

She was wiping her mouth, when she stopped. "How'd-?"

"You wore your ring out to dinner with us. You forgot to take it off. And you and Morgan can't keep your eyes or hands off of each other." JJ was smiling at Penelope's surprised look.

"Although that is nothing new, really," Emily added with a wink.

"Okay, how long have you known?" Penelope asked, arching a brow.

"Since before you came back," JJ said. "Kevin was here, bemoaning losing you to that _scoundrel_ Morgan."

"We cheered," Prentiss remarked, then nodded to show her sincerity.

"Who else knows?"

"Everyone," JJ announced rather sheepishly. "We were just waiting for you two to announce it."

"Didn't want to steal your thunder," Prentiss added. "Although you two really need to get a move on. How far are you? Two months?"

"I think." She held onto her tummy, still rather awestruck.

"Come on," JJ said, putting her arm around Pen. "Have a nice drink of water, and we'll talk about this in your office."

* * *

After running out to lunch with the girls, and a stop at the drugstore, Penelope confirmed what she suspected. She was thrilled, and so were JJ and Emily.

A few moments later, Derek came into the BAU. He went into the lair, worried. He saw the three women, sitting around the computer, looking at bridal dresses.

"That one is so you, Garcia! It has pink ribbons," JJ said approvingly.

"Yes. Definitely that one." Emily added. "You'll look so beautiful."

"She's always beautiful," Derek said, causing the three to turn. He came forward and kissed Penelope.

"Ew. PDA," Prentiss said, but her eyes twinkled.

"Get used to it," Derek said, then kissed Pen again, this time a little longer.

JJ elbowed Emily. "I think we better leave. Penelope has to talk to Derek in private. Congratulations, Morgan."

"Yes, congratulations." Prentiss stood quickly and both women had guilty grins, just before they went out the door.

"That was odd," he said, watching them walk out. "Are you okay?"

"I'm great," she said, smiling. "And I'm pregnant."

He blinked for a second, then smiled and pulled her into his arms, kissing her again. "Well, that explains the looks those two had. Are you happy?"

"Yes. You?"

"Of course, sweetheart." Derek was grinning from ear to ear. "I love you."

"Momma's going to be ecstatic," Pen added. "She's-"

A knock on the door interrupted them and caused them to turn. Hotch was standing in the doorway. "I hear this team has a lot to celebrate. We're calling it a day and going to Angelo's."

"Sure thing, boss man." Pen reached for her purse.

"Hotch, I take it you figured it out a long time ago."

"Yes."

"So, how long have you known we were together?" Derek asked.

"Forever." He said it with such a flat, straight face, Derek and Penelope had no choice but to believe him. They both started laughing.

"Come on, baby," Derek said, getting to his feet, then helping Penelope to hers. "Let's go make it official with our team."

Opening her purse, she reached in, and then she slid her ring on. "It's always fun to celebrate with family."


End file.
